


Wartale: The Second Human and Monster War

by Century64



Category: Undertale
Genre: Death, Interrogation, Multi, My First Fanfic, Pretty much every character you known and love, Torture, War, Wartale AU, a lot of blood, gas attacks, my own take on the AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 29,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Century64/pseuds/Century64
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters away on an island in the ocean with a magic spell.Many years later…The humans rediscovered monsters and they were allowed to communicate with the humans, at the worst possible time… two great wars between the humans soon broke out and caused the deaths of millions…Some humans took this as a chance to destroy the monsters and in the closing years of the second war, they struck…





	1. Chapter 1: Behemoth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my fanfic based on Wartale by Hawker-Rawr, so check out the AU because it is awesome. Please remember this is BASED on Wartale, I tweaked it to my liking. but it still has the same concept.
> 
> This is my first fic so prepare to be disappointed. or amazed, i don't know yet. Also sorry if bad grammar

The froggit ran. It ran as fast as it could. It had to. If it slowed even for a bit, it was dead. That was reality. Fight or flight. And it chose flight. The collapsed city of New Ruins was a sight to behold. Rubble laid everywhere. Every building had some sort of damage done to it. The sky was black. The thick pillars of smoke made sure it was. The smoke was deadly to whoever was foolish enough to get near it. They were grim reminders to what the world was right now. Dark and deadly. And here was no different.

It jumped over the rubble of a collapsed building and dove into a crater. As it looked up it was met with the terrified faces of fellow monsters. They all had the same look of desperation and hope. The froggit replied to those faces with its own face of sadness and disappointment. There was no hope.

“Damn it” muttered a migosp. It felt that cursing was the only thing it could do in this situation. “What was there?” it questioned, wanting to at least know what fate awaited them.

“A whole platoon, a tank and… and…” replied the froggit. Its voice wavered. Terrified that even thinking the name would make it find them. “And the behemoth”

The behemoth, the very embodiment of fear that the monsters knew. It was said to spew hot lead, both fast and strong, from its mouth and lob massive explosions from its sides. It was known to have slaughtered many monsters, too many to count, and had taken towns all by itself. And it was in this city, no this sector. And it was coming this way.

The migosp sat there for a second, pondering on what to do. If they made a run for it, they would most certainly be torn apart by the behemoth which, by the unnaturally loud rumbles which could be felt in the ground, was quite close. Or they stay here and fight to the last breath and at least hold off the advancing humans for a little longer. To the migosp, it was simple.

“Whimsun” it said, turning its head to the now startled flying creature. “I want you to fly as fast as you can to Captain Undyne with this message: ‘Charlie position is over run, humans on their way. Get AT guns and MG guns ready, behemoth is with the group’. Understand?” The Whimsun nodded its head and began to take for the sky above.

As the monsters looked up at the dark sky there was a loud crash behind them. As they grabbed their rifles and took aim at the source of the crash they were met with the worst sight possible. A large, blocky vehicle pushed its way through the building in front of them and began to turn towards the crater in which the monsters sat. They could only look in terror as the beast positioned one of its massive guns to face them.

*BOOM*

And in one large explosion, the monsters of Charlie position were no more.

“WHAT!?” yelled Undyne, finally snapping after hearing the report. “Sorry, it’s just… damn. All of Charlie position is gone?” the Whimsun nodded in absolute terror, feeling terrified just by the presence of the head of the royal guard

“Damn, alright, you go take some rest, you’ve more then earned it” replied Undyne. All the Whimsun could do was bring up a half hearted salute as it made its way inside one of the half burnt out building which had been turned into a makeshift barracks.

The best way to describe Undyne was as a fearless leader. Someone you could look up to. Many would be just like her if she wasn’t a 6’5’ tall blue, humanoid fish with yellow teeth the size of steak knives.

With that information Undyne planned her next course of action. The space omega platoon had to work with wasn’t much. A small square with two roads leading in, one of which the monsters held, looking into the square, while the other sat on the other end, AT guns trained on the entrance. Surrounding the grass and concrete were shops and houses, neatly packed to make do with the space they had when it was under construction. Undyne concluded that she would need everyone ready to throw everything at that road when the enemy arrived.

“Omega Platoon, form ranks.” Undyne barked to the unsorted rabble of monsters. Quickly, the monsters dropped what they were doing and formed in to 3 neat rows of troops of monsters of many different shapes and sizes.

“Alright soldiers, we have to get ready, as I speak a platoon of humans and two tanks are making their way here. We are one of the last few groups defending the city. We must not let them take it.” Undyne said passion and fury in her voice.

“YES UNDYNE” the monsters enthusiastically replied.

“We are monsters, together we are strong.” Undyne said, her words probably able to convince the most doubtful of monsters. “Now, I want our cannons positioned in these shop windows, and machine guns wherever you can see that road”

With that, the monsters began to get to work, cleaning weapons, pulling cannons, deploying bipods.

“Undyne.” A voice called out. Undyne turned to be greeted to a tall, humanoid goat creature. He was dressed in a green monster army uniform, with the delta rune on the shoulder, his kit strapped to him, multiple tools tied to his kit, a trench club on his hip and a browning m1919 over his shoulder.

“What is it Asriel?” Undyne replied, wondering what question Asriel could have.

“What else are we facing; I know you wouldn’t snap like that unless something big happened.” Asriel stated, getting strait to the point without any detours. Undyne let out a sigh, knowing very well that Ariel was going to pry this info from her.

“Asriel, don’t tell anyone else, but the behemoth is on its way here as well.” Undyne said, awaiting the hail of questions. However, none came. Instead she was met with a face of understanding.

“I understand, well we better get ready for it then.” Asriel said, oddly not in a state of pure panic right now from the mention of the behemoth. Undyne gave a big grin and let Asriel go to his position and turned to walk to the front off the makeshift barricade the monsters had made. Now, they play the waiting game.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second part of Wartale *toot* again i don't expect much except for you to enjoy. So enjoy...

Frisk hated this place. She hated it with everything she had. It was cold, dark and reeked with the smell of death. However, when you join the medical corps of a private military hell-bent on destroying monsters these are the conditions you expect. She didn’t hate monsters, far from it, nor did she ever want to hurt someone, she was very strict on not hurting anyone. She wanted to join the fight, however, and joining the fight in Europe or the pacific weren’t options, so when she heard of this military forming she immediately signed up. 

She leaned back into her chair and looked out of her medical tent. Other medics and soldiers where running around, getting things done like refuelling trucks or replacing the treads on tanks. Machines, these were the new weapons of war. The two rows of tanks sat opposite her and the other tents in the temporary HQ. Frisk was glad she was getting away from it all. She had been told earlier today that the crew of Black Iron had requested for her to be the medic for the task force that was being assembled to punch through monster lines. She wasn’t surprised at all. The crew of Black Iron were her best friends and she had known them ever since she arrived at the orphanage. Although she had been on missions with them before she was always happy to hear that she was going with them. Another reason she joined, she loved her friends and the army wouldn’t allow them to stay together. This army, though did so it was an obvious choice. Right now, Black Iron and the task force were on their way to the forward HQ to pick up Frisk and whoever had been ordered to join in the fight.

Her thoughts were cut off by a light kick in her leg. As her eyes began to recognise reality she was met with a man dressed in a tanker uniform looking over her. Frisk gave off a big smile.

“Hey Justice,” Frisk said, getting up and giving him a big hug. “Are we going already?”

“Hey Frisk,” Justice replied, returning the hug with his own. “Yea the task force is ready to move, we’re just waiting on you now.”

Frisk let go and turned to grab her satchel and helmet. She threw her jacket on and began to run after Justice who was already making his way through the camp.

“Right, so you mind telling me where we are going?” Frisk asked, falling in beside Justice.

“There is a square a couple of clicks from here, scouts report that the place is crucial for taking the middle of the city.” Justice said, making a sharp turn which directed them both down another road.

“So they’ve asked the big bad beast to take it out?” Frisk asked playfully.

“Precisely, take these will you,” Justice said, picking up two jerry tanks and handing to Frisk. “Now you have a premium ‘free ride’ card that you can use if you don’t want to walk two clicks.”

“That would be nice.” Frisk said, as they rounded another corner. Right in front of them was Black Iron, better known as the behemoth among monsters. The tank in question was a Mark 5 landship, all the way from WW1, it had quite the upgrades though, including two 105mm howitzer guns on the side, MG42s replacing the outdated Lewis machine guns, a PTRS-41 anti-tank rifle sticking out the front, an improved engine which allowed an impressive speed even by WW2 standards and 100mm of armour surrounding the entire beast. Safe to say this was the ace they had.

“FRISK!” yelled a voice.

“Hold on a sec, Frisk? She’s here?” said another.

“I’m telling you, it’s her.”

Before frisk could react she was surrounded by the familiar faces of her friends Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance and Kindness. Their weird names were given to them from the time they were all in an orphanage. What they first showed they were called. Frisk’s nickname was ‘determination’ but unlike the others, her original name was agreed to be better. With pleasantries out of the way the crew clambered inside Black Iron and began to get her rolling

“Alright team, we’re moving out towards the town square. I want everyone ready for everything.” Justice said, opening the top hatch to the tank and getting up to get a better look.

“Affirmative!” the crew replied.

“Driver, forward.” And with that, the Black Iron, a panzer III and a platoon of soldiers began to make their way towards the square that would hold everything.

 

*Asriel*

 

It was silent. Not that calm, sweet silence that comforts the ears and runs right over you. No, this was the silence that choked you, that slowly rolled its way into everything, the kind of silence that you could cut with a knife, and leave a scar in afterwards. It was that honey like silence that would engulf what ever sound there was. And it was deafening.

Asriel stood in his window, over looking the entrance, gun ready to fire on a moments notice. They heard it a second ago, the rumbling and the clanking of a tank, a moving bunker. Undyne had ordered everyone to not fire unless she gave the word or fired upon. That just made it all the worse.

Then there it was again. Rumbling, it wasn’t the heavy rumbling of before but it was still rumbling. Asriel knew he wasn’t the only one shaking, he couldn’t be. Others had to be scared right? Around the corner began to approach a tank. It was one of the smaller types of tanks, not the behemoth thankfully. 

Once it had passed the corner it began to slowly make its way into the square. Somewhere along the way it must have detected the guns because it stopped very sharply and rotated its turret towards the barbed wire and sandbags that had been set up earlier. 

Undyne closed her eye, raised her fist and began to summon spears, a lot of them. There were at least 50 spears beginning to surround the tank from all directions. The tank sat there vulnerable to the spears circling the tank. In one quick movement, Undyne brought her fist down and with it; all the spears began to rain down onto the tank. Many didn’t pierce the tank but the few that did were more than enough to disable the tank. Screams could be heard from inside and soon the silence returned, swallowing all sound coming from the now dead tank.

Asriel sighed; hopefully it won’t be so bad. Then he heard the whistle, the trench whistle. He heard it enough times to know what that meant. The humans were going to charge. A loud roar of voices could be heard from the road and soon the humans began to run forward towards the monsters, diving into craters and taking cover behind the tank as they went.

“OPEN FIRE!” Undyne yelled and not a second later, Asriel’s gun opened up.

*RATATATATATAT* 

One falls, two fall, three, four, five. The bodies begin to fall. Controlled bursts don’t over heat the barrel. Keep an eye on the magazine box, don’t over heat.

The thrill of the conflict completely enthralled Asriel, making him numb to his surroundings; he barely noticed his cover slowly chipping away from the bullets being fired at him. He pulled his machine gun from its position and made his way up the stairs to a better position. As he threw down his bipod and he-

*CRASH*

Asriel turned to the source of the noise. He stared at the grey dust and the ominous shadow that was where one of the houses used to be.

*CRASH* *VRRRRR*

It tried to push through again, causing more dust to form.

*CRASH*

It finally got through. As the dust began to clear the shadow began to take shape. It was like a massive box. As more dust began to settle Asriel could make out cannons on the sides of it. Massive tracks were on each of its sides, covering the entire edges of the vehicle. Finally the dust had settled fully and the beast was fully revealed. Its menacing engine roared to life and it began to advance

 

*Black Iron*

 

Justice: “Driver, advance”

*VRRRRRMM*

Bravery: “I count 4 AT guns”

Justice: “I see them, driver right stick”

*VRRM*

Justice: “Left gun, fire!”

Perseverance: “ON THE WAY!”

*THUNG* *BOOM*

Perseverance: “AT gun down”

Justice: “Good shooting, driver, left stick”

*VRRRM*

Justice: “Right gun fire!”

Patience: “COMING UP!”

*THUNG* *BOOM*

Justice: “AT gun down”

*THOOM* *THOOM*

*DING* *BING*

Justice: “Just bounces”

Integrity: “Left gun loaded”

Justice: “Driver, right stick”

*VRRRM* 

Justice: “Left gun, fire!”

Perseverance: “ON THE WAY!”

*THUNG* *BOOM*

Justice: “Nice shot, Driver right stic-”

*WHAAM*

Justice: “Perseverance, what happened?”

Perseverance: “Right gun is down; we can’t lift it to fire.”

Justice: “Damn it, driver halt, we stop here and use the MGs. Wait… FRISK NO!”

 

*Frisk*

 

Frisk ran. She didn’t know why but she was running towards that crater. Maybe it was because she thought the tank wasn’t safe, maybe she thought that the crater would provide more cover or maybe it was the terrified faces of those soldiers hiding inside the crater, injured, hurt, under fire. Frisk wanted to make sure as many people got out as possible, even if that meant losing her life. As she ran she had not seen the grenade that had landed in front of her as she ran past, it blew up.

 

*Asriel*

 

Asriel watched the girl fly into the air. He wished he didn’t see that. She wasn’t even fighting, she was a medic. And now she was gone. He shook the thought from his head and turned to face the oncoming humans to instead be greeted with them all running away. Even the behemoth was retreating. They were still firing and the battle wasn’t over but Asriel knew they were retreating. And as the behemoth begun to make its way behind the corner, its left gun took aim at its last target and fired. And before Asriel could move, he was against the wall of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we are. Chapter 2. You may be confused with the script bit so i'll explain. It is supposed to be the point of view of Black Iron but to make things simple (aka I'm lazy) I didn't want to write 'he said' 'she said' so after some thinking this idea came to my head. I personally think it went better than expected as it seems (to me at least) to show the fast paced action going on within the tank. It also allowed you to interpret it a lot more and imagine what they were doing inside.
> 
> Again, what did you like, what didn't you like and tell me please.


	3. Chapter 3: No man's land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, chapter 3. Honestly i didn't like this chapter, but i needed it for good reasons. Reasons you will now see. Please enjoy this terrible chapter the best you can.

Frisk awoke to a grey sky. She sat there for a second, wondering if she was dead, if this was a dream. No, no mind could come up with such cruelty. Frisk slowly began to lift herself up before immediately being brought down into a sitting position. Her side felt like it was on fire. As she looked over and saw that her side had been ripped apart. Blood slowly dripped from the open wound and pieces of shrapnel dug themselves into her as she moved herself. She decided it would need tending to later. First she needed to find out what the hell happened.

As she looked about she found that the square was different. The entire city was different. It was silent. There was no sign of life anywhere, no humans, no monsters, only her. She looked at the ground and saw many craters scattered about the road and square. She was quick to realize the reason for the absence of life and without thinking she threw herself up and made a scattered about the road and square. She was quick to realize the reason for the absence of life and without thinking she threw herself up and made her way to what used to be the monster lines.

A lone house had been untouched for the most part. There was a large hole in the top window of the house, perfect place to hide for now. She made her way past the still burning AT gun, which had positioned itself in front of the house, and entered the building. She slowly and painfully pulled her way up the stairs to the top floor. As she reached the top she placed herself against the wall of the building and breathed deeply. She looked over to the opposite wall and saw a strange sight. A… a monster, an alive one as well? 

She slowly moved over to the monster’s side and looked down at him. He had been knocked out, probably by the explosion. She moved the monster until he was straight, on his back, and begun to examine him. He was a bipedal goat, with a white snout and large horns coming out the top of his head. There was no notable damage to his face so that was good. She made her way down to his torso. This was where the damage was. His chest had suffered the worst and was bleeding quite badly. Thankfully a monster has no bones (except for skeletons) and the wound looked quite clean. His legs were nothing special. They were fine. After frisk had finished with her diagnosis she began to get to work at fixing him up, deciding that her wound would have to wait. You never know who you might befriend in a place like this.

*Asriel*

Asriel peacefully opened his eyes, he felt a lot less shitty then he first thought he was going to. He also felt something odd on his chest. As he moved his paw down he was met with a feeling of soft cotton, they were bandages. Odd, monsters don’t use bandages unless healing magic isn’t enough and he didn’t think he was that hurt by the explosion. He sat up and looked toward the window in front of him.

Oh, ohhh, ooohhhhhh. In front of Asriel was a human girl, the same human girl that was running across the battlefield. She was propped up against the window and was staring at the city.

“Um.” Asriel began, not knowing at all how this was going to go down. The human turned to face him.

“Oh, uh, he-hello there, um?” The human began, obviously not having any idea on how to speak to him. 

“Asriel.” Asriel replied, a million thoughts racing through his mind. 

“Well, hello Asriel, th-this is an odd situation, isn’t it?” The human replied awkwardly.

“A little, yes.” Asriel replied jokingly, letting out a small laugh. “Look you don’t need to be so scared, I’m not going to hurt you. From what I can tell, you were the one who saved me.”

“Oh, good.” The human said, resting a little. “Well, I’m Frisk. I saw you when I made my way up here. I decided it would be best to help you.”

“Well thanks Frisk.” Asriel replied, surprised that he heard that right. “But why? And what happened?”

"Well i'm not going to stand by idly and watch someone die" Frisk replied

"Alright, but still what happened, where is everyone?" Asriel replied

“Well, let’s just say we aren’t in either’s territory right now.” Frisk said, helping the goat to his feet.

“What do you mean by that?” Asriel said, noticing her side wasn’t in the best of shape.

“Well from what I can guess, an order simply known as ‘No man’s land’ has been put into play.” Frisk answered, showing Asriel the destruction outside. “We’ve used it before, but not to this extent. It is when we find a hard town or location to take; we order all troops to retreat out of the area in a set amount of time. When that time is up, we shell the area until we give the place a ‘no man’s land effect’, which is what I like to call it. Basically the place turns into just mud, rubble and craters. We do this every 2 hours for 24 hours and then we declare the area too dangerous to take.”

“Good god.” Asriel simply replied, looking out over the rubble.

“And the worst part is, I’m pretty sure the next bombardment is coming in soon.” Frisk said. “Why? Because you can hear the recon plane.”

Frisk let Asriel listen for a second and, soon enough, the engine of a plane could be heard. The engine was soon drowned out, however, by whistling. It didn’t take long for them both to realize. They both threw themselves to the floor and threw their hands above their heads as the shells began crashing down. After what felt like an eternity, the shelling stopped and Asriel began to get up. Frisk let out a cry and began to clutch her side.

“Are you ok?” Asriel said, kneeling down beside her.

“Yea, just a little hurt.” Frisk said, trying to get up.

“You’re not fooling anyone, you know. Look I don’t mind carrying you.” Asriel said calmly.

“W-WHAT?!” Frisk blurted out, shocked at the proposal. “I-I don’t need carrying, and where are we going and what do you have planned?”

“Your wound says otherwise.” Asriel said, eyeing the torn flesh. “And I’m taking you with us, unless of course you want to go back to the humans.”

“Asriel, I can’t go back.” Frisk said, looking away. “Do you know what the do to monster sympathizers? They throw you into the camps where God knows what happens to you.”

“Well come with us then” Asriel said, confused why this seemed so difficult.

“It’s not that simple; if I go with you then I betray everyone I love. Friends, good friends who I don’t want to betray.” Frisk said, beginning to tear up.

“Look Fisk, I know you feel conflicted but you need to know this. The monsters wont think of you any less, hell considering that you’ve helped me they will welcome you with open arms.” Asriel said softly, trying to calm her. “We all make tough decisions in life but for now you must chose what you think is right.”

Frisk sniffed and looked up at Asriel, smiling through her tears.

“Alright, you got me.” Frisk said. “You mind carrying me still?”

“Of course not!” Asriel said as he picked up Frisk in his arms and grabbed his gun. “You might want to hold on though.”

And with that, they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are, chapter 3. Please tell me how to improve my work. Only you can help me. so please comment on what I have done. I still feel as though there is quite a lot of things i could improve on.


	4. Chapter 4: Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery is made, truly showing the nature of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that I'm not dead! I'm sorry but I haven't managed to get round to this chapter, however, now that it is complete I plan to continue this story. IT'S NOT DEAD TILL I SAY IT'S DEAD!

They had been walking for half a day now and it was already taking a toll. Asriel was tired and Frisk knew, they had to stop otherwise neither of them would make it.

“How are you feeling?” Asriel asked out of the blue.

“Yea, I’m alright, I may be able to walk.” Frisk replied.

“If you think you can…” Asriel said and slowly let Frisk down onto the ground.

She wobbled for a second before getting her balance, and begun to slowly make her way towards the closest building. They had found some bandages on a poor soul who never made it out and put them to use. It wasn’t perfect, but Frisk felt better than before.

“Thanks, but we better get moving,” Frisk said, “We don’t want to spend too long out here.”

Asriel and Frisk begun to sneak through the city, occasionally taking cover when the shells flew in. The city was truly rubble now. The few buildings that stood were mere skeletons made from supports and beams or just completely empty of detail.

They moved towards a crossroad with a single fountain in the middle. Although it seemed fine it was what laid inside the fountain which was truly horrifying. Corpses laid in the fountain, covered in dust and blood. Frisk nearly threw up when she saw the sight. Limbs laid everywhere and flies swarmed the quickly decaying meals.

“What the hell happened here?” Asriel whispered, not wanting to disturb the dead.

“This must’ve been a mass execution.” Frisk said in disgust. “They rounded up monsters and human deserters and killed them all.”

A few people twitched and moved, barely alive from the hell they endured. Asriel had moved down to check them when they could begin to hear voices and vehicles.

“Da drüben sah ich etwas bewegen,”

“Uh oh,” said Frisk, “Asriel quickly, I know this sound disgusting and crazy, but hide under the bodies, trust me.”

Asriel reluctantly did as he was told and hid under a couple of soldiers. Frisk laid down into the bodies and remained still. More voices could be heard until finally Frisk saw what she was waiting for. A group of soldiers marched pass the fountain, sporting grey uniforms and simple helmets. A tank soon followed and a soldier stepped up into the fountain. Frisk laid there and watched as the soldier looked around. Some surviving victims begun to move away but were quickly shot up by the soldier. He stopped directly in front of Asriel and looked some more before finally kicking a body over and walking away.

*Asriel*

Asriel laid there for quite some time, soaking in the horror he just witnessed, he saw Frisk crawl towards him and he pushed the bodies off of him.

“Frisk, what the hell was that?” Asriel questioned “I thought you said the city was abandoned?”

“I thought so too but it seems high command is impatient,” Frisk answered, expecting more soldiers to arrive. “Those were what the world calls the ‘SS’ an elite group of Nazi soldiers under the Third Reich, those guys specifically were a splinter group who joined our force, they usually move into bombed areas to secure the location.”

“Are there any more of them?” Asriel asked.

“SS? No. Kill Squads? Yes.” Frisk answered coldly. “Kill Squads is the nick name we gave the elite soldiers as it is no mystery that they also oversee mass executions and hunt down   
high value targets. C’mon, were burning sunlight here.”

It was nightfall by the time they were close to the edge of the city. So far, they had avoided the elusive kill squads and were only a block away from the forest that bordered the city.

“It’s not too far now, you’ll like the forest, it’s so lush and green and full of life.”

“DORT, ICH SEHE DIE FEINDE!”

“RUN!”

They sprinted for the road leading out of the city, bullets flying over their heads as they went. They dived down into a crater which rested just outside of the city.

“C’mon, once we reach the forest they won’t…” Asriel trailed off, paralyzed by what he saw.

He saw nothing, what was once a forest was now just a land of craters. A few tree stumps made up the only notable marks in the land. Everything else was just, nothing. Before Asriel had time to react he was pushed into the dirt.

“ASRIEL, GO, HEAD FOR THE FOREST.” Frisk shouted.

Asriel looked back to see Frisk limp into the city, drawing attention to her. Asriel wanted to help her, to call her back here and take her with him, but he couldn’t, he could only crawl to the remaining forest which laid and the edge of his vision.

**

Asriel had been moving for three days, he could only think about home, his mother, his father, his friends and comrades. He climbed over a fallen tree and continued walking. He saw in the distance what seemed like a trail. As he came closer it became clear what it was. A trail set up by monster patrols to follow. Asriel was home, he laid against a tree and began to close his eyes. He was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, chapter 4. Pretty morbid, I know. People who have played CoD may recognise this, if not, it is based off of the opening of the mission "Vendetta" on Call of Duty: World at War. Pretty fun mission actually but that's beside the point. The point is I'm continuing the story! yay.


	5. Chapter 5: Search and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring them Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 people. I can't really say much about it. Just enjoy as best as you can. Oh yea and one more thing a certain skeleton has arrived.

Asriel awoke to the sound of voices. They were calm sounding voices, not abrupt or broken, just calm. One voice was female, filled with stutters and pauses, as if the person owning it was in constant worry. The other voice was completely monotone, it was a voice of no care in the world, that gave Asriel comfort, because it meant there was no danger present, to the voice at least.

Asriel slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring up and the ceiling of a white tent. With effort, he turned his head to the side. He saw two monsters with their backs turned to him discussing something, probably his condition. One was a yellow lizard, she wore a light grey lab coat and a sweater underneath of the same colour. She was short for a monster. The other monster was a short, stocky skeleton. He wore aviator clothing with the monster air force badge sewed on and… slippers? An… odd choice of clothing for a pilot but that’s beside the point.

The lizard turned to Asriel and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw her patient awake. The skeleton turned to see what the commotion was and was somewhat unfazed by the whole situation.

“G-greetings you’re m-majesty, I didn’t think y-you’d be awake.” The lizard said running to Asriel’s bedside to hand him some water. “I-I’m Alphys, the r-royal scientist. My c-college over there is Sans.”

“Where am I?” Asriel said, taking a sip of the water.

“you’re at forward hq on the new ruins line.” Sans said. “you’re pretty lucky that we found you kid-do.”

“That was terrible and you know it Sans.” Asriel replied, beginning to climb out of his bed. “Who’s in charge here?”

“Captain Undyne s-sir, she’s quite anxious to see you a-actually.” Alphys said answered, helping Asriel to his feet.

‘Great’ Asriel thought ‘no doubt she has some questions’.

“follow me kid, i actually have to see her myself.” Sans said, gesturing to the tent flaps. 

Asriel followed Sans through the flaps and saw the rest of the base. It was cluttered to say the least. Monsters ran from post to post, pulling the injured off of trucks, and readying planes for take-off from the small runway. Asriel was lead to a boarded-up house with guards standing around it. Sans and Asriel walked inside to see multiple officers working the radios and planning attacks. In the middle of the room a table with a map of the area sat with Undyne staring over it.

“hey undyne, your lieutenant has awoken.” Sans called out, possibly speaking the loudest ever.

Undyne looked up to see the duo and immediately walked over to Asriel. As he saluted Undyne gestured him to be at ease. She stopped in front of him and looked up and down at him.

“Where in the hell have you been?” Undyne said, not in a strict tone but more concerned than anything. “Better yet, how did you survive? And most of all, what did you see in the city?”

“Well Undyne, where do I begin...” Asriel said and he begun to tell his whole adventure to Undyne and Sans. Afterwards, both Undyne, Sans and Alphys, who had walked in to continue her work on making...something, seemed concerned.

“So, what you’re saying is that a human girl helped you escape and even sacrifice herself to keep you hidden and that the enemy is using their elite squads to control the city?” Undyne said slowly, making sure she got every detail right. 

“Pretty much, yeah.” Asriel answered, waiting their full response.

“i say we go find this human.” Sans chimed in, gaining the surprise of both Asriel and Undyne.

“What!?” Undyne blurted out. “Why? How? What good would it do us?”

“well, one, if asriel is right about everything he said then this girl will be willing to help us. two, i have a squad who can get the job done, but asriel will have to come along for the ride. and three, she probably knows a lot of info, and can help as a medic. after all, this won’t be the first human to help us. we got an entire battalion of humans on the coast.” Sans replied, ending his side of the argument.

“Alright fine, get your squad ready for a serch and rescue. You go to Asriel, you’re the only one who knows what she looks like. You leave at 20:00 tomorrow.” Undyne ordered, giving in and accepting Sans’ propostion

“Understood.” Asriel replied. “Oh, and Undyne, thank you, I owe her a lot.”

**

Frisk sat in a small room, not making a sound. She had been running ever since she left Asriel, she was scared. Voices could be heard on the streets below and dogs barked. She just wanted this hell to end, was that too much to ask? Was she not allowed to escape this hell? Was that it?

**

Asriel sat in the back of a truck as it pushed its way through the craters of no mans’ land. Opposite him was Sans, laying back and going over the mission, next to Asriel sat another small monster who looked like a dinosaur, his skin was green and he didn’t have any arms. However, he did hold a radio which was very useful. On either side of Sans were two more monsters, a cat monster and a short, stocky humanoid monster. Almost looking like a skinless human. Driving the truck was another one of Sans’ squad mates, an odd large head like creature which somehow drove. Asriel wasn’t too keen on finding out.

“alright squad, let’s go over this again, we’ll park at the edge of the city and move in on foot, we’ll avoid enemy patrols and find the human called ‘Frisk’, once we have her we get back to the truck and drive away. if things get nasty we meet at the secondary point. understand?” sans said, looking at everyone.  
Everyone agreed and prepared their weapons. The truck suddenly stopped and everyone climbed out except the driver. They then began to walk into the city. Weapons raised. The mission had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was terrible. I didn't enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I'll make up for it but I'm not sure. I should probably give some context. Alphys is the head strategist of the monster army but as she was also the royal scientist, she over looks medical treatment as well. Sans is apart of a special forces squad who do missions no one else will. He is also an ace fighter pilot and pilots the 'Gaster Mk 1' a modified spitfire supplied by the British. I may make a chapter about all the characters and roles. Anyway, I will tell you this about Chapter 6. "Hunting someone, is like hunting any other animal. Fire at the wrong moment and your chance is forever lost."


	6. Chapter 6: Hunter to Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new ally and an old friend are found, but not without a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOCKER! Two chapters over the span of two days. Yea, I really liked writing this chapter and will undoubtedly enjoy reading your comments and writing the next chapter. Some old characters return and a big escape happens this chapter so enjoy!

The mission was going well. Thanks to the kill squads’ movements, the rescue team had gotten a loose fix on where Frisk was located. All that mattered now was who found her   
first, the monsters or the humans.

The squad had already searched multiple houses and were determined to get her out of here. They rounded a corner and immediately jumped through an open window to avoid the sight of an armoured car. As they slowly crept up the stairs, listening for any movement, a small cough could be heard. Sans quickened his pace up the stairs and headed for the closest room. He pushed the door open and raised his weapon.

In front of him was a small human girl, she sat the bloodied and bruised with her arms up as high as her weak body could raise them. This was the girl they were looking for, no doubt about it. She had the medic band and everything.

“hey asriel, got someone here for ya.” Sans called out. Not soon after Asriel burst through the door and was at Frisk’s side.

“Oh, thank God.” Asriel whispered. “Hey, Frisk. It’s me, Asriel.”

“A…Asriel?” Frisk said weakly. “Wh..What are you doing here? You’ll be killed if they find you.”

“Don’t care, we came to rescue you.” Asriel said picking Frisk up in his arms.

“Uhh… Sans, you probably shouldn’t have pushed the door open, I see patrols outside.”

“alright let’s get moving people, haven’t got long.” Sans ordered as he took lead down the stairs. They had made it into a hallway until Sans threw himself against the wall. “shh, enemy patrols, get down.”

Everyone did as they were told and waited as soldiers began to pass the group. It seemed fine until a growl was heard. It didn’t take long for hell to break loose. A dog began to bark and attack the window, smelling the blood of its target. Everyone hit the floor and Asriel got down as low as he could, just before the flames and bullets burst through every entrance and window.

“THEY’RE TRYING TO BURN US OUT!”

“STAY LOW, TRY NOT TO BREATH!”

Furniture began to collapse. One bookcase almost crushed Asriel however it was stopped by a sturdy table. Once everyone was clear of the initial flames, they got up and ran through the burning building. One monster was shot through the head and turn into dust in front of Asriel. He kept going however, not wanting to be next. They made their way up another set of stairs and, as they ran down the hall, Asriel heard a large crack. He looked up to see but it was too late. A burning piece of wood fell on Asriel and he was pinned to the ground. Frisk laying a few feet in front of him. He tried to push it off but the wood was too hot. Sans rushed through the smoke and pulled the wood off Asriel.

“C’MON ASRIEL, I’M NOT LEAVING YOU.” Sans shouted and pushed Asriel forward to a hole in the wall at the end of the hallway, taking Frisk in Sans’ arms.

“ARMOURED CAR OUTSIDE!”

The wall to Asriel’s right began to erupt as cannon shells flew through the weak wood and brick. Asriel jumped out the hole into a small courtyard. A wall with barbed wire being the only thing separating the enemy. Asriel looked back to see Sans jump out with Frisk in his arms moments before the building exploded. Sans landed on his feet and put down Frisk to help us Asriel and the other two.

**???**

“Woah.”

“You see that?”

“Yea. The building there just blew up.”

“Be ready, people. We don’t know who’s pissed them off, but it must be someone important”

**Asriel**

Asriel carried Frisk in his arms like a child, taking extreme care when he had to get to cover. They had just made their way through the courtyard and into the street, which mercifully was absent of enemies. At least… until they saw it.

Everyone threw themselves to the ground. Keeping as low as possible. Just down the road, sitting on some rubble, was The Behemoth. It sat there motionless, not making a sound. They slowly began to approach the beast, hoping to catch the tank by surprise. Suddenly, gunfire shot out of the gunner seat and everyone hit the floor. Asriel looked to see the tank not shooting at them, but over them. Asriel looked back to see a group of humans being cut up by the hail of bullets, totally unsuspecting of the betrayal. When the firing stopped Asriel looked back to see the top hatch slowly open. A human wearing a tanker outfit with a yellow bleeding heart on the side climbed up and gestured the monsters to head for the tank.

Asriel begins to make his way over with Sans following close behind. The other two monsters were more reluctant and slowly crawl to the tank. Halfway to the tank, a whistling sound started and began to get louder. Asriel doubled his speed and heard a massive explosion behind him. As he looked back the two monsters who were crawling had been directly hit by a shell and flew into the air, turning into dust. He and Sans were the only ones left. But those monsters didn’t die in vain. Asriel was going to get Frisk out of here and the mission was going to be complete. Once Asriel reached the tank the door of a sponson opened and a Human pulled him and Sans in. Asriel looked up to see the crew of the infamous tank. The human from earlier clambered towards Asriel and placed a hand on Frisk’s shoulder.

“Ju… Justice?” Frisk quietly muttered, surprised to see the familiar face.

“It’s okay Frisk, you’re safe now.” The human calmly said to Frisk, taking her from Asriel’s arms and laying her in the back of the tank. “I’m Justice, commander of Black Iron. You have a lot of explaining to do.”

Asriel sighed and told everyone to sit down to listen to the story. Once it’s over, Justice decided to speak up.

“Right, well Asriel. Any friend of Frisk is welcome on the Black Iron.” He said, shaking Asriel’s hand.

“Thanks, but, why help us? Why shoot your own allies?” Asriel asked, curious as how this luck decided to aid them.

“Well, word got to command pretty quick that Frisk was a traitor, so they decided to brand all of Frisk’s friends as traitors.” Justice explained, trying hard not to punch the engine. “When they came for us, we had the upper hand. Black Iron kept us safe from the kill squads and we have been running in the city ever since.”

“wow… sorry man.” Sans said, disgusted that humans could act so cruel.

“Don’t be, you didn’t know. And if you did you would have found another way.” Perseverance said, looking through his sight.

“Well we don’t have time to grieve. We need to move now before we’re over run.” Justice said, climbing to his commander’s seat. “All right guys, let’s move out!”

**Black Iron**

Justice: “Driver, get her moving.”

Bravery: “Yes sir!”

Justice: “Left gun, status?”

Integrity: “Loaded and ready, sir!”

Justice: “Right gun?”

Kindness: “Same here.”

Justice: “All right, lets head for the city outskirts. Asriel, you know the way?”

Asriel: “Sure, it’s strait on, then you turn left and that road should head out of the city.”

Justice: “Good. Let’s go.”

**Hour later, edge of no man’s land**

*CRASH*

Justice: “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?”

Patience: “Enemy light tank, Stuart, I see it in the trees.”

Justice: “Well blow it to hell before it calls us out to the whole goddamn enemy!”

Patience: “COMING UP!”

*THUNG*

Bravery: “Nice shot.”

**Undyne**

Undyne stood at the gate of the base, ready for battle. If word from the scouts was correct, then the 2 AT guns and 5 Anti-tank launchers they had won’t be enough. The entire base was on alert after a message from scouts confirmed that The Behemoth was making its’ way right towards the base. No one expected this but they were ready anyway. Undyne thought it was suspicious though. The Behemoth was reported to be alone. Why? Why would it be alone? Before Undyne had time to answer an engine could be heard from the woods. That same damn engine. A line of smoke rose from the tree tops, clearly showing the path the tank had made.

It soon came into view, it pushed down a tree and began to roll out of the forest. Undyne stopped mid-sentence at what she saw. The tank was damaged, badly, and it showed no signs of hostility towards the base. But weirdest of all, Sans and Asriel sat atop the machine, an unconscious girl laying on top as well. As the land ship halted Asriel slowly slid off the tank and landed in the dirt, exhausted. The doors and hatches to the tank opened and humans began to climb out the tank, most likely the crew, with their hands raised. One of them helped up Asriel and made his way towards the base, keeping his free hand in the air.

“Hello there,” The human said. “Look we’re not your enemy, we’re on your side, I promise. Please, they need help and rest.”

Alphys pushed through the gawking monsters and takes the prince from the human’s arms.

“Fine,” Undyne said cruelly. “But don’t try anything. Alright.”

“Alright.” The human replied.

If all monsters in that base had one thing in common, it was utter fear for The Behemoth. And, with permission from their commander, it just drove right into the heart of the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are. Chapter 6. First. WOOH Black Iron is back! Second, this is the last chapter of the... well, the new ruins arc. Our Characters will be moving next chapter. And once again. Here is a clue to the next chapter. '131'. Anyone who gets that, you are a legend in my book.


	7. Chapter 7: 131

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deadly enemy appears, leaving nothing but death in its wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter this week. And the final chapter of The new ruins. Next chapter will be a basic rundown of all the characters and their roles/info. Anyway, I loved this chapter, ever since I thought of making a Wartale story, this has popped into my head. This is my favourite chapter yet.

It had been 2 weeks since the S&R missions had begun. They usually consisted of small but strong squads moving into the city to find anything useful. These ranged from new guns to tanks. However, the enemy became impatient and had finally pushed their forces in. not soon after, the monster base was spotted and the entire line had to retreat to the Frostover line.

3 convoys had been assembled, the first carried the wounded and moved before the humans made an initial attack on the line, the second was the main force, who retreated once it became obvious that the humans were overwhelming. Finally, there was the volunteers who stayed behind to make sure the others got out. The volunteers consisted mainly of the new ruins line, who refused to leave the city behind. Multiple humans also stayed as they felt it was their responsibility. Once the final convoy had set off, the human forces had already pushed through and it really was an escape rather than a retreat.

The illusive and still scary behemoth took the lead of the convoy, behind a scouting Sherman. The small number of tanks that the convoy had were strung out between the trucks and artillery pieces.

Frisk walked along side Black Iron with Asriel and Undyne. Sans had taken to the skies and was God knows where. His brother, Papyrus, was in the truck behind them, happily sitting with the other monsters. Black Iron shook the ground beneath it as it drove along the dirt roads. The convoy had drove into an open area, with a field and a distant treeline on the right and a thick forest on the other side. The lead tank had almost made it into another narrow path when Asriel suddenly spun in front of Frisk. Not a moment later a loud crack could be heard.

“SHIT! SNIPER, GET DOWN.” Undyne yelled and she dove behind the halted Iron. Frisk ran to Asriel and grabbed his arm and dragged him into cover, almost being hit herself. 

“PAPYRUS! GET HERE NOW!” Undyne barked and not a moment too soon Papyrus had dived behind the tank.

“HELLO UNDYNE. WHERES THIS PERSON THEN?” Papyrus cheerfully asked with not a care in the world.

“Hey Papyrus, he’s in the tree line I think.” Undyne replied, pointing to the trees up on the hill.

“RIGHT” Papyrus said and he moved to a ditch on the side of the road. He pulled up his sniper and looked through to see anything. He caught a flash out of the corner of his eye and quickly honed in on target. Once he had snapped on Papyrus fired. For a few seconds, it seemed as if he had missed. However, the arm flying high into the air and the blood seemed to disagree.

“SNIPER DOWN UNDYNE!” Papyrus reported, smiling as if he had hit a piñata square on.

“Well done Papyrus.” Undyne said, loosening and getting up.

“If you’re done messing around, we better get going.” Justice said, sticking out of the top of Iron.

**131**

“Sir, we lost our sniper.”

“No matter, with his death we can now engage.”

“Tell me where sir!”

“The lead tank, the Sherman. Halt the convoy.”

“Yes sir! Got the target!”

“Fire.”

**Frisk**

Frisk helped up Asriel and had given him to the nearest truck. As she turned to walk back a shot whistled by, crashing strait into the lead Sherman, causing the ammunition to explode and blast the turret into the air. It crashed into the ditch and burned.

**Black Iron**

Justice: “SON OF A BITCH. All tanks, hard right!”

Radio: “WHAT WAS THAT?” “WHERE DID IT COME FROM?”

Justice: “All tanks, forward, did anyone get a visual?”

*Whistle* *CRASH*

Bravery: “There in the tree line.”

Justice: “I saw it, all guns, fire on my burst.”

*RATATATATA*

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

Radio: “It just bounced right off!” “Shit!”

*Whistle*

Radio: “We’re fine, it only bounced.”

Justice: “Bullshit, that was a high velocity 8.8. I heard the whistle from here.”

**131**

“Sir, they’re firing.”

“Driver, advance, we have the advantage.”

*VRRRRMMM*

**Black Iron**

Patience: “Hang on, I see something. Wait…”

Justice: “Oh shit. ALL TANKS WE HAVE A TIGER. REPEAT, A FUCKING TIGER!”

Radio: “HOLY SHIT!” “THAT THING’S MASSIVE.” “HOW ARE WE GONNA KILL IT?”

*Boom* *Whistle*

Radio: “WE LOST HAMMER!”

Justice: “All tanks, keep advancing.”

**Frisk**

Everyone went insane, 3 tanks had gone down to 3 shots from this tank, and it wasn’t stopping. Frisk knew what it was and wasn’t going to be idle about it.

“Undyne” Frisk called to the frantic fish.

“WHAT!?” Undyne yelled, under a lot of stress.

“Undyne, we need an AT team. That tiger won’t go down if we don’t have one! Trust me!” Frisk said, trying to keep the angry captain from charging head first into the fray.

“Alright. AT TEAM, FORM UP!” Undyne yelled. 6 monsters lined up with an assortment of anti-tank weaponry. “You come too Frisk. You’ll be guiding them.”

**Black Iron**

Justice: “FIRE.”

Perseverance: “ON THE WAY!”

*BOOM*

Bravery: “IT’S TURNING!”

Justice: “Driver get around the back. Gunner hit him in the ass.”

Perseverance: “I KNOW WHERE TO FUCKING HIT HIM!”

Justice: “FIRE.”

*BOOM*

Perseverance: “KINDNESS! KINDNESS! KINDNESS! KINDNESS! KINDNESS!”

Kindness: “LOADED”

Justice: “FIRE.”

Perseverance: “ON THE WAY!”

*BOOM*

*CRASH*

Justice: “WHAT HAPENDED?”

Perseverance: “KINDNESS IS DOWN.”

*CRASH*

Bravery: “NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! THE ENGINE CUT OUT!”

Justice: “DAMNIT!”

**Frisk**

Black Iron had stopped, either the engine was hit, or they’re dead. Frisk prayed to it to the first. The AT team laid there, awaiting an opening. However, the tiger turned its turret towards the team

**Tiger 131**

Gunner: “Sir, we have an AT team.”

Commander: “Kill them.”

*BOOM*

**Frisk**

Frisk’s ears rang, she looked through blurred vision to her comrades. They laid unconscious. Frisk didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t stop it. No one could. She looked at the grenade belt on one of the monsters. Without thinking she grabbed two and got up.

**Asriel**

Asriel starred in shock at the scene. 5 tanks were burning wrecks. Black Iron was destroyed and the only two left weren’t getting through the armour. And now the AT team was out. He watched as the convoy’s imminent demise approached. Then something caught his eye.

**Frisk**

Frisk ran at the tiger, not caring what risk she was taking. Its turret released a barrage of machine gun bullets but Frisk didn’t stop. She made it to the side of the tiger and began to climb. She reached the open hatch and as she looked down she was hit in the face. As she hit the hard metal she looked up to see the commander, dressed in black, climb out.

“A valiant attempt,” He said, pulling out a knife. “but a fruitless one.”

The knife plunged into Frisk’s chest, causing her to cry out in pain. As if her cry was answered, a machine gun shot the commander and he fell off the tank. Frisk looked over to see Justice with a sub-machine gun.

“GO FRISK!” He yelled, and Frisk obeyed.

She limped up to the hatch and as she looked down the hatch once more she pulled out the grenades. She stared at them. She didn’t want to hurt anyone, not even the enemy. She trembled, from the wound and her decision. She… she… she pulled the pins and dropped the grenades in. She shut the heavy hatch and bolted her eyes shut. 3…4…5…

*BOOM*

The tank stopped. Smoke rose from the gun and view port. Frisk sat there for a few seconds. 4 people were dead. 4 people lost their life because of Frisk. She felt numb and she slid off the tank into the mud. She starred at the sky for who knows how long. She heard the sound of feet and soon saw Asriel above her. He bent down and hugged her. Frisk began to cry.

“I didn’t want to… I never wanted to… never. Ever, ever, ever, ever…” Frisk said through her tears.

“It’s ok Frisk, you saved a lot of people.” Asriel said, soothing her. He got up and walked over to Undyne.

“Hey... Az.” Undyne said, waking up. “Did we get ‘em?”

“Yea… We did.” Asriel said.

****

As the convoy gained its bearings again, a message came over the radio.

“THIS IS BLACK IRON. WE HAVE ENEMIES SURROUNDING US” The radio went, allowing the convoy to hear. “WE ARE REQUESTING A BOMBING RUN ON OUR POSTION OVER.”

A monotone voice came over.

“copy black iron. i’m makin’ a strafing run.” A fighter could be seen diving down through the clouds. As it dropped its bombs, the ground erupted. Dirt went everywhere and so did bodies. When it was over, all that was left was a crater. The radio was static… the convoy began to drive forward again. 5 tanks short and one landship gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are. Chapter 7. So to recap. Black Iron is MIA, Frisk is injured both physically and mentally and a single tiger tank almost killed our heroes. The '131' thing I keep pointing out is an homage to the famous tiger tank: Tiger 131. The only work tiger left. I've seen the beast and it is AMAZING. I thought what better way to honour it than to show it at full potential and having a soldier's death. Well, as I said at the start, next chapter is just a list of characters so until then, bye,


	8. Chapter 8: List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a written description of Wartale: The Second Human and Monster War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea. I kinda lied in the last chapter. This will also go over vehicles as well as characters as they will be important.

Characters:

Asriel Dreemurr- Asriel is the son of Asgore and Toriel. He has the role of support gunner and lieutenant of Captain Undyne. He isn’t someone who gives up and has many reasons to both love and hate humanity.

Captain Undyne- Undyne is captain of monster forces originally posted in new ruins. In the monster army, ranks have quite different meanings. A captain of the monster army can have command of whole battalions at a time. It is unknown why this is.

Frisk- Frisk’s past is shrouded in mysteries. She lost her parents at a young age, whether they are alive or not is unknown, and was sent to an orphanage where she met her closest friends: Justice, Kindness, Perseverance, Patience, Bravery and Integrity. She joined the private military as she wished to help those fighting in WW2. However, the army denied her request to be a frontline medic. However, the private military allowed Frisk and her friends to be together as what they wanted. She is very determined and will never give up.

Sans- Not much is known about Sans and his brother, only that they have extremely good eyesight and reflexes. And that they are as opposite as things can be. Sans’ quick reflexes and good eyesight allowed him to become an ace pilot and his surprisingly high intelligence meant he could plan and execute high risk missions.

Papyrus- The brother of Sans. His good eyesight and reflexes got him a role of sniper. He was convinced by his brother and has the highest kill count of any monster sniper. Unlike his brother, he is energetic and very childlike. He is, however very determined and will do anything to prove himself.

The “Black Iron” crew- The crew of the Black Iron are Frisk’s childhood friends, they all have specially things about them, their nicknames reflecting this. They work extremely well together and despite everything, their trait shines through.

Alphys- Alphys has multiple roles in the monster army. These are tactician, doctor and engineer. She not only helps King Asgore plan defences, she also looks over all medical progression and technological progression, including new vehicles and weapons.

King Asgore- The King of all monsters, Asgore isn’t what one may expect. He is described as a push over and would rather have peace than violence. However, if his family, friends or people are threatened by anyone, he will not allow it.

Vehicles:

“Black Iron”- Black Iron is the Mk 5 landship in possession of the monster army. It has multiple improvements over the original models and is a fearsome foe on the battlefield.

M4M1- An experimental tank designed by monsters, this vehicle has the hull of an M4A1 Sherman, supplied by the USA. However, it has an experimental engine which runs on soul power and a cannon which can utilize monster magic. Not many exist but they are very effective war machines due to their reliability over the original Sherman.

“Gaster” Mk1- A fighter which contains the same engine design as the M4M1, this fighter is very fast. It is the fighter piloted by Sans and the rest of the monster air force.

Prototype 1- This prototype is mysterious. According to eye witnesses, it is a superfast fighter which is extremely loud. The only photo taken was from a spy plane above. The fighter appeared to have no propeller and two large fuel tanks on the wings. Nothing else is known.

Prototype 2- Only 1 thing is guaranteed about this prototype. It is almost ready for deployment. Other than that, it is all speculation. One soldier claimed it was a gun platform, capable of firing from across the island. Another said it was a moving bunker, ready to lockdown when needed and decimate anything advancing. But the most terrifying was form a human deserter who claimed to have worked on the project. He said it was a super heavy tank which is invincible and can wipe out anything on the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go. Some nice description. If you want me to go into anymore detail, just comment. I'll be happy to answer. Also, whoever can guess what the prototypes are, well done.


	9. Chapter 9: Light and Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, 200 views, never thought I'd make it this far. So this is chapter 9 and the start of the fire, water and ice part of the story. This wasn't my best chapter, hell I think its one of the worst. Either way, I hope you enjoy.

The town of Frostover was covered by a blinding blizzard of ice. It made the town incredibly hard to detect and most would pass the mountains it was located on. However, nothing could survive for long up there without protection. It was argued on what was deadliest, the bullets, the bombs or the town. Frostover was located in the crevice of two mountains, leaving few places to attack from. It had a small airstrip and barrack as well as bunkers covering the entrances and exits. Despite its restrictions, it was very important. A direct route to the Fire Mountain and Great Waterfall cut strait through Frostover. Which is why half of the remaining New Ruins line was occupying the town.

Soldiers patrolled the edges of the town and the entrances, ready for the slightest hint of an attack. A bunker sat at the edge of the town, next to the barracks. Alphys toiled away inside, studying a table with documents, orders and grey, blurred photos. She stared at the table, trying to figure out what the final puzzle piece was. The large steel door slowly opened, letting the blizzard inside. Alphys quickly grabbed the papers and held on to them until the door was shut. Sans walked towards Alphys, two documents in his hand that said ‘Top Secret’. His pupils were gone, leaving empty eye sockets. Alphys knew something was wrong.

“S-Sans, how was your mission?” Alphys asked. Sans walked to the table and leaned against it, holding onto the documents.

“you want good news or bad news?” Sans replied, his voice sounding deadly serious.

“Good news, then the b-bad news.” Alphys answered, worried at what the documents said.

“good news, we know what the prototypes are. bad news, we know what the prototypes are.” Sans answered, throwing the documents onto the table, their contents spewing out in the process. Alphys picked up a paper nearest to her.

“T-the Me 262. It is a superfast fighter which can reach speeds of… oh my… of 870km/h. It does not use a piston engine but instead it uses 2 jet engines? It is armed with 4x30mm cannons…” Alphys decided to stop there. “Uh… wow, that’s scary. Um… d-do you have anything on the s-second prototype?”

“yeah, I do.” Sans said, handing Alphys a set of blue prints.

Alphys gasped when she saw the paper. It was the blueprints of an experimental super heavy tank, with a length of 10.2 meters, a width of 3.71 meters and a height of 3.63 meters, it was the largest tank she had ever heard of. Its weight was 188 tonnes and its weapons consisted of a 12.8cm cannon, a 75mm cannon and 2 MGs. The armour of the tank was over 200mm. The turret alone weighed the same as a tiger tank. Its name was, quite ironically, the Maus.

“S-Sans, you know what this means, right? We can’t fight that thing, n-nothing in our arsenal can go through armour t-that thick!” Alphys said.

“i know.” Sans replied, staring at a photo of the tank. “this is what you’ll want to see though.”

“‘Maus your orders are to group up with the 2nd armour division, consisting of 2 tigers, and 5 t-34s. You are then tasked with punching through monster line at the town of Frostover, we have found the town and know it is heavily guarded. This will be the Maus’ field test.’ oh god.” Alphys kept reading. Once she had finished she was at a loss for words.

“the me 262 chased me down when I flew back from the raided base, the bastard nearly ripped me to shreds.” Sans said, waiting for Alphys to return to reality.

“Hey Alphys, I just-” Undyne walked through the door and shut it behind her, she froze when she saw Alphys sweating. “Hey, Alphys, what happened.”

Alphys turned to Undyne and handed her the papers. Undyne read them silently, her eye skimming across the lines. She sighed and placed the papers down and sat on a chair.

“What do you want me to do?” Undyne asked.

“G-get everyone ready for an attack, and move all g-guns to the south e-entrance” Alphys said, shivering at the thought of the battle that will soon come. “And Sans, get in the air and find that tank.”

Both Undyne and Sans nodded and exited the bunker, allowing Alphys to sit and stare at the pictures.

“We’re all going to die…” She muttered.

**Frisk**

Frisk sat by the window of the house, staring out at the endless white. Papyrus had generously given her his scarf since he didn’t need it. She didn’t move, lost in her thoughts. She couldn’t stop thinking about the grenades, the explosion. The bombs dropping on her best friends’ heads.

“Hey, Frisk.” Frisk looked up. Asriel stood next to her, he held something in his hand. “You okay?”

“No…” Frisk answered softly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“Hey, don’t get like that, look, I have something for you.” Asriel said, giving out his hand. Frisk looked at the necklace in his hand. It was a simple, gold chain with a heart hanging from it. Frisk looked up at Asriel, confused at the gift.

“It’s necklace I made when I was little, I also have one. They mean a lot to me. They remind me of home and an old friend.” Asriel said, keeping a warm smile one. “I thought maybe you would like to have it, so it could remind you of me and your friends.”

Frisk just stared at him. She was at a loss for words. Why would anyone be this kind? Her race was killing his friends and he doesn’t seem to care. Frisk began to cry.

“Hey, it’s okay. Look, let’s try it on.” Asriel said. He placed the necklace over Frisk’s head. Frisk froze in place and when Asriel moved away she looked down at the necklace. He was right, it did remind her of him and her friends. She looked at Asriel and saw he had the same necklace around his neck. Frisk began to cry once more and brought her arms around Asriel, hugging him. Asriel gently returned the hug, comforting Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we wait for whatever comes next. This chapter was pretty tough to come up with. But I hope you're excited. The Maus is appearing! Don't ask how it's there, just be happy. Well, tell me what you think. Your feed back is what helps me.


	10. Chapter 10: Maus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Largest tank to be built in history is about to roll right in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once again. A chapter of battle. I know my tanks and I'm certain that nothing will go through the Maus. If you enjoyed this chapter, tell me! And don't forget to give me criticism as well!

The snow had mercifully died down and the roads where now visible, if only barely. Two bunkers watched over the south road, quietly waiting for whatever the captain was so concerned about. Doggo stared out over the roads, searching for movement. He found this pointless, nothing was there. The road was empty and nothing was confirmed from the north bunkers either. His eyes scanned the area. Nothing seemed to be there, except…

3 large silhouettes appeared to be moving through the snow. The largest of the 3 made him concerned. It seemed like a rectangle with a shorter rectangle on top and dwarfed the other two silhouettes. He picked up the radio and turned it on.

“Dogamy, Dogaressa, do you see those silhouettes?” Doggo said, his eyes captivated by the objects.

“*Uh… yea… we aren’t expecting anything else today, are we?” A voice replied.

“I’ll check.” Doggo answered, placing down the radio and walking to the Morse code machine. He began to send a message to HQ which asked whether there were any patrols out and a description of the large silhouette, just in case. As he waited for the response, he turned to another dog, a massive one wearing armour. “Hey, big guy, load a shell just in case, never know.”

Just then the message came back. ‘N.E.G.A.T.I.V.E.. D.E.S.T.R.O.Y.. T.H.E.. T.A.R.G.E.T.. D.O.. N.O.T.. L.E.T.. T.H.E.M.. T.H.R.O.U.G.H..’

“You saw the message, Dogamy, fire on the largest bastard!” Doggo yelled over the radio to the other bunker.

Almost immediately after, his cannon launched back, stopped by the supports. No soon after the second gun fired and both shots hurtled towards the centre enemy. Doggo rubbed his eyes and had to squint to see if he wasn’t dreaming. Both shots had bounced off the silhouette and had flown into the air. Doggo ran for the Morse code machine and immediately reported the problem.

‘L.E.A.V.E.. N.O.W..’ Doggo didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed his rifle and ran out the bunker, two dogs following him. He was just about to warn Dogamy and his bunker when it burst into a cloud of debris. Doggo stared down the road to see a better look at the enemy. A large, no COLASSAL tank slowly rolled down the road, turning its turret to Doggo and his squad. Without a second thought, he turned and ran for the town, the others following him.

**Asriel**

Undyne stood atop an M4M1, addressing the town when Asriel and Frisk arrived. She seemed tense, which was never a good sign. They just heard her begin to describe the enemy.

“…lright, according to scouts, we have 2 tigers making their way up alongside something big. We believe it is a mobile HQ. Now we all know what happened last time we went up   
against a tiger.” Undyne said. Asriel looked over to Frisk to see her staring down at the necklace. At least she liked it. “But this time we have the advantage, we can use the buildings to ambush the tanks. I don’t care how you do it and whether they’re captured or destroyed, just protect the town”

The monsters and few humans in the crowd turned to get ready, individual squad leaders discussing plans of attack with tank commanders. Asriel walked over to Undyne.

“What do you want us to do?” Asriel said, gesturing to him and Frisk.

“Just take a squad and hunt down the tigers.” Undyne said, clearly hiding something.

Asriel decided not to pry and instead lead Frisk to his squad.

**

It had been an hour since the briefing and nothing had appeared yet. No sounds, nothing. Asriel had gotten the aid of a tank to distract the tiger while he and his squad climbed on top. Frisk was tasked with helping any immediate casualties and was happy to hear that she wouldn’t be fighting. Asriel was happy with that. He knew she needed the break and didn’t want to over work her.

The ground began to shake. Heavily, pictures within the house began to fall and a vase fell off the table. Asriel peeked his head through the window to see a tiger thundering down the road. He looked back to see the M4M1 at the other end hiding behind a corner. As the tiger drove pass the house Asriel threw a smoke grenade. It landed in front of the tiger and released the cloud of smoke. The tiger threw itself into reverse and attempted to escape the trap. The M4M1 came around the corner and fired blindly into the smoke, landing a hit on the tiger’s turret ring, immobilizing the turret.

As the tiger hid behind a house Asriel prepared for the squad to move through the house to close in on the kill. Then he saw something he’ll never forget. A tank, as tall as the houses themselves drove down the street and stopped at the crossroads, side facing the M4M1, blocking any access to the tiger. It slowly began to turn its hull and turret before crashing into the building. It slowly reversed out until it could turn fully and began to face the M4M1.

The M4 fired at the monster and only managed to scratch the paint of the tank. It lowered its turret to look directly at the tank and fired. Asriel watched as the ground next to the M4 explode into a crater and stared at the M4 which had flipped onto its side from the explosion alone.

The tank slowly began to drive forward, the tiger taking cover behind it, and turned down the road towards the bunker. Asriel just watched in amazement, unable to move.

“Asriel? ASRIEL?” Frisk yelled, bringing him back to reality. “We have to help the survivors.”

Asriel looked down at Frisk and only managed to give a nod. He climbed up to see his squad slowly creeping to the up turned tank. When they reached the hatch, they pulled it open and pulled out the crew inside, most had died from the concussion and only the loader and the commander survived.

“LOOK OUT! THERE’S THE OTHER TIGER!” Someone yelled, Asriel looked up to see the other tiger turn the corner and begin to drive down their street.

“RUN!” Asriel yelled and he grabbed the loader and ran for the house. The MG on the tank began to fire behind him and he pushed the loader into the house. He looked back to see the others taking cover behind the fallen tank. Asriel grabbed his machine gun and ran to a piece of rubble on the opposite side of the street. He began to open fire on the tiger and got the attention of the MG. As he took cover he saw his squad make their way for the house. Then the turret MG opened fire. The squad fell to the ground and turned to dust, leaving only Frisk remaining, holding the commander over her shoulder. The MG hit her in the leg and she fell to the ground, barely able to move. Asriel ran to her and grabbed her by the arm. He ran for the building and somehow made it inside.

He looked back to see the tiger lose interest and continue driving. Again, heading for the base. Asriel looked down at Frisk, limp in his arms. He needed to get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's recap. The Maus just punched strait through monster lines and is now making its way to the base. Uh oh...  
> Also I thought you may want to hear this. Just think for a second about this info. The Maus has a crew of 6, a driver, a gunner, 2 loaders, a radio operator and a commander.


	11. Chapter 11: End of the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape is the only option. The town is lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Chapter 11. I've had a very busy week so sorry if this isn't up to scratch. Also my laptop will die any second so I cant improve it, sorry.

It was easy for Asriel to find his way to the bunker, just follow the destruction. All along the roads, tanks laid broken. Small piles of dust near them. Asriel tried not to look at them, instead, looking ahead at the massive rear of the super tank (which is what Asriel decided to call it). Asriel hid in the building next to the beast and looked over at where the gun looked. Ahead was a semi buried bunker in between the exit to Frostover and the start of the buildings. Asriel fell onto his side and nearly crushed Frisk when the super tank fired. He felt glass fall on top of him as the windows shattered.

“What was that!?” Frisk asked, getting up.

“That super tank hits harder than we thought.” Asriel replied, staring out the window which only showed metal. “We’re going to have to run between shots if we want to make it to the bunker.”

“What about the tigers?” Frisk pointed out.

“We just have to deal with them when the time comes, now c’mon!” Asriel shouted, jumping out the window, landing next to the tank. Frisk jumped out behind him and they began to run.

As they ran out in front of the tank it fired over their heads. They kept running. Asriel looked to his right to see a tiger tank driving around the corner. They kept running. They reached the bunker door and Asriel pushed it open. As he did he was met with guns pointing at him.

“Hold your fire, it’s Asriel.” Undyne said, placing down her gun and walking to him and Frisk.

“U-Undyne, there’s a massive super tank out there and-” Asriel began.

“I know, I know. It’s called the Maus. It’s a super heavy tank with enough fire power to level the town.” Undyne said, shutting the bunker door before anything could get in.

“Then what do we do?” Frisk asked.

“There’s a secret exit to Frostover. A tunnel in the bunker that leads to the outside of the valley.” Undyne said.

“What’s the good news, bad news of it?” Asriel asked.

“It’s small and it’ll take a while for everyone to escape.” Undyne said grimly, walking over to a steel door and opening it.

“And the good news?” Frisk asked.

“That was the good news. Bad news is enemies are pounding on our door, some of us must stay behind to hold them off.” Undyne said, as a heavy rumble could be heard from above. “We better get moving.”

The group of monsters began to move through the bunker, locking doors behind them as they went. Soon voices could be heard, angry voices and explosions began to blow open the doors.

“This is the door that leads to the tunnel.” Undyne said. “Who’s going to stay behind?”

“I will.” Asriel answered, walking forward.

“Asriel, you can’t be serious.” Frisk began.

“I’m very serious, go you guys get out of here.” Asriel said heading to the door they just went through.

Asriel pressed his back up against the wall next to the door, his club ready. As expected, the door blasted open. He had to be ready. A single trooper walked through the door. A flame trooper.

Asriel brought his club round and attempted to hit is target in the face. The soldier quickly turned and grabbed the club, ripping it out of Asriel’s hands. Asriel charged the soldier and pushed him into wall, hitting him on the way. Asriel was kicked away and he saw the trooper pull out a knife. He brought the knife up and down onto Asriel. He brought up his hands and stopped the knife mid fall and fought over control of the weapon. Asriel felt a kick to his stomach and he fell through the open door to the tunnel. He looked up as the flame trooper walked up to him with his flamethrower in hand. He began to pull the trigger, and as Asriel felt his world become increasingly hotter, the flames stopped and the soldier fell to the ground.

“ASRIEL!” He could here Frisk shout. Frisk soon kneeled above the boss monster. She grabbed his arms and pulled him back into the tunnel. After that his vision went black.

**Frisk**

They reached the end of the tunnel with ease, the exit letting in cold air. As they climbed out the tunnel, another explosion was heard. Frisk looked up to see one of the north bunkers explode, concrete flying everywhere.

“Let’s go people, we have a long way to go. Next stop, Greater Waterfall.” Undyne ordered, beginning to walk down the mountain road.

Frisk looked back to see the entrance to the valley. The Maus sat there, looking at her. I didn’t fire and it didn’t move, it just watched. Something was off about the Maus, it had so many chances to kill her but it didn’t. Why? That could be answered later, all that mattered now was getting to Greater Waterfall. Heh. Monsters aren’t very good with names, aren’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well let's recap. Frostover is taken, Asriel was nearly killed by a flamethrower and we are now retreating to Greater Waterfall. Yay.


	12. Chapter 12: Panzer VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An new friend appears. Yet they're an old friend as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So I'm using my shitty spare laptop until I can get another charger for my actual laptop. Until then, the quality may be worse. Anyway, this is a very interesting chapter. I can guarantee that you wont see this coming.

Frisk sat at Asriel’s side, watching his sleeping body. Thankfully Frisk, alongside monster medics, managed to save Asriel, but they didn’t know if he would wake up. She didn’t want to abandon him, he was too important to her. He was the only one who still cared about her. All others either gave up or were dead. Frisk looked down at his chest; his necklace was still hanging onto him. She brought out her necklace and looked down at it. It glistened in the light. She clenched the end in her fist and took Asriel’s hand. She placed his necklace in his hand and she brought her hands around his. She rested her forehead on the ball of hands.

“Please Asriel, don’t die on me.” She whispered, not letting go of him. She felt his hand twitch and his eyes began to open.

“H-hey Frisk… What did I miss?” Asriel slowly said. Frisk only began to cry, she hugged him and just cried into his shoulder.

“i see sleeping beauty woke.” Sans said, leaning against the door frame.

“Shut up Sans.” Asriel said, looking down at Frisk.

**

Greater Waterfall was a peaceful place; it was a singe waterfall that covered a massive cave. Small holes, in the river the waterfall ran into, lead strait to the underground town of Waterfall. Greater Waterfall was a massive stockpile of weapons, vehicles and ammunition as it was completely safe from air attacks, however, there was little AT defences except for the Tanks themselves.

Frisk stared at the beauty of the town. The waterfall provided excellent background noise. She stared at the the waterfall, wondering if they were safe. A soldier ran through the water, sprinting for the conference room. He looked scared. That wasn’t good. Frisk walked down the multiple sets of open stairs and managed to reach the room as he did. He threw open the door and began to splutter.

“M-Maaauu- MAaaaaUuu,” He began, unable to get the words out.

“What is it soldier?” Undyne ordered, not amused by the interruption.

“MAUS!” He finally said. Frisk’s eyes widened and she ran for the interior defence line, standing next to a guard tower. She was going to get a glimpse of this tank. Not soon after she was joined by Asriel and Papyrus, the latter of whom was jumping up and down in excitement.

Then, slowly, the water began to part. At first there was just a gun, but then the massive front appeared. Soon the water parted even more as the turret came into view. Finally the water closed back up again, leaving the monsters trapped with the Maus.

Frisk was confused, the Maus didn’t fire. 5 tanks of different sizes were in perfect view of the Maus but it merely continued on. Frisk needed to know what was going on. She grabbed her coat and ran out into the path of the Maus.

“NO FRISK!” Asriel called but it was too late. Frisk stopped in front of the Maus. It too stopped in front of her. It dwarfed her completely, her head not even coming up to the Maus’ turret. She stared at it for ages. Then, the top hatch opened up, slowly the hatch lifted. It crashed down onto the top of the turret, making a lot of noise in the process. The two hands lifted out of the open hatch. Slowly, a human emerged. The human had short, blonde hair, he was dressed in a green tanker outfit and had a yellow bleeding heart on his… his shoulder. It can’t be, there’s no way, they were dead!

“So, this is the welcome home party we get?” Justice said sarcastically, grinning at Frisk. Frisk was speechless; she slowly climbed onto the Maus and walked towards Justice. More hatches began to open and more of her friend began to climb out. She just hugged Justice, not letting go at all. “It’s good to see you too Frisk.”

A massive roar of cheering monsters began and there was finally hope.

A shell flew through the water and bounced off the rear of the Maus.

“Justice, we have an issue!” Patience yelled.

“All right people, lets protect the base. Frisk you may want to get off.” Justice said.

**Maus**

Justice: “Driver, forward.”

Patience: “I count 3 tanks!”

Justice: “It appears command attempted to back us up. FIRE”

Perseverance: “Thought you’d never ask. ON THE WAY!”

*BOOM*

Patience: “Enemy tiger down!”

Bravery: “We have an enemy Sherman sir!”

Justice: “This is not that guy’s day is it? Fire the 75mm.”

*BOOM*

Patience: “Sherman down sir!”

Kindness: “Main gun loaded!”

Patience: “I see an enemy Jagdtiger!”

Justice “FIRE!”

Perseverance: “ON THE WAY.”

*BOOM*

Justice: “Good hit, good hit but it’s not dead yet!”

*DING*

Bravery: “HA! NOT SO TOUGH NOW IS IT?”

Integrity: “MAIN GUN LOADED!”

Justice: “FIRE!”

Perseverance: “ON THE WAY!”

*BOOM*

Justice: “Nice, it’s down. Let’s get inside before the planes come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT A TWIST! Black Iron's crew was in the Maus the whole time? HOW? WHY? These questions may or may not be answered. Just know that the tables have turned.


	13. Chapter 13: Wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An average patrol, they said... it would be fun, they said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a lot of stress with my GCSEs lately so sorry if this isn't up to scratch. Anyway, hopefully this chapter can suffice for my terrible ways. You may notice i added a few tags. I felt i might as well add them and see what happens.

The Maus slept silently, dwarfing the small tent it rested next too. Soldiers stared at it from a distance. In the small tent, Frisk checked the crew for injuries and applied a bandage or splint here or there. Asriel leaned against the Maus, watching Frisk. The tent flap opened and Justice walked out, followed by the rest of the crew.

“Like her?” Justice asked.

“Huh?” Asriel said, jumping off the Maus.

“The Maus, what do you think?” Justice asked once more, climbing up the crudely made rope ladder that hung down from the turret.

“Oh yeah, it’s massive.” Asriel said, taking a breath.

“Wanna ride? We’re headed for the patrol now, you can tag along if you want?” Justice said, offering his hand down to Asriel.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Asriel accepted, climbing up on to the roof of the turret. The Maus slowly began to move forward, driving through the base. Undyne ran up to the tank, calling to them.

“Hey guys!” Undyne called. “Could you do me a favour, Sans refuses to wake up and Papyrus can’t get him up.”

“Sure, why not!” Justice said, he then called down to Bravery. “Hey! Bravery, turn her round, we’re going to Sans.”

**Sans**

Sans laid face first in his sleeping bag, trying with all his might to stop his brother from pulling him out.

“COME ON SANS, WE CAN’T BE LATE FOR OUR PATROL! UNDYNE ALREADY TOLD YOU!” Papyrus said, his naturally loud voice unable to even affect him.

“it’s fine bro, it’s not like the police think I’m of any into-rest” Sans said slowly, pushing his head deeper into his bag.

*BOOM*

A distant voice could be heard screaming that they were under attack; he was hit over the head with the chef’s frying pan.

Sans slowly looks up to see his tent flap entirely covered by the Maus, a stone faced Justice looking down at him.

“Next one’s going in your house, now MOVE IT!” Justice said, pointing to the waterfall.

**Asriel**

The Maus slowly pushed through the swampy terrain, Asriel sitting on the hull. The patrol had been going well, nothing had been found yet. Asriel was staring over the swamps, looking for anything of suspicion. The Maus jolted to a halt and Asriel was pulled from his focus. Justice looked down at him from the command hatch.

“Bad news Asriel, the waters too deep here, we’re going to have to go on foot.” He said, climbing out of the hatch and pulling his gun out after. Asriel sighed and clambered off the tank into the water, it wasn’t too bad, the water was quite fresh and few creatures lived in it. 

“Where to then?” Asriel asked, watching Justice jump down in front of him.

“This way, we need to check one more area.” Justice said, moving through the waters. “Integrity, you’re in charge.” 

The duo began to move through the swamps, taking regular stops to survey the dense foliage. Justice laid on his stomach, staring through binoculars. Asriel took notes next to him on what he saw. They kept watching the swamp patiently. A small click was heard behind them and they heard a cautious voice.

“Don’t move a muscle.” The voice said. They both stayed where they were and felt some hands tug them up onto their feet. “Now, you are going to show us the location of your tank and you will tell them to surrender.”

**Maus**

Patience sat on the coaxial MG, bored. Asriel and Justice had been gone for ages now and there was no sign of them coming back. She just stared out the view port and played eye spy with the others. Then she saw a group of humans walk towards the tank, guns raised. 

“Perseverance, you got eyes on this?” Patience asked, not taking her eyes off of the humans.

“Copy” He replied, moving the large 128mm down onto the group.

“Wait, hold your fire, they got Az and Justice!” Bravery said quickly, stopping the commotion. They all opened separate hatches so they could hear what the patrol had to say.

“Hello traitors!” One soldier began. “As you can see we have your commander and your comrade. I suggest you surrender now before we kill the monster. You have ten seconds.”

“Integrity, any ideas?” Perseverance asked, his hand sitting on the trigger. Integrity sat there for a moment, listening to the countdown.

“FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO.” The countdown was cut off buy the sound of machine gun fire. Everyone looked out to see bullets fly from the trees and soon the soldiers had fallen, leaving a crouching Asriel and Justice in the middle. At first there was no sound, and the entire crew was on edge but soon a human walked out from behind a tree. He was heavily armoured, wearing steel plating all over his chest, legs and arms and he wore a heavy helmet offering low visibility. He also carried a large machine gun and another, smaller gun. More humans soon followed. The armoured human raised his hand in a peaceful way and helped Asriel and Justice onto their feet. Once they had gotten on to the Maus, questions began to fly.

“Right, we are simply known as the ‘Special Forces’ we’re a task group which parachuted our way onto the island and have been sent by the Allied Nations.” The armoured human began, being the leader. “I’m Sentinel.” He said, gesturing to himself. “That there is Spark.” Sentinel pointed to the second human. He was wearing a large trench coat and some armour; he wore a gas mask and had a flamethrower strapped to his back. “And that over there is Panzer.” Sentinel nodded to the third human. He wore simple military uniform and a balaclava made from a dirty scarf. He had a very large rifle on his back and a small rifle in his hands.

“Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying that the Allies are finally helping us out?” Justice said, making sure he got everything across.

“Well… yes and no. Yes, the Allies have sent us and a few others to support you.” Spark said. “But no, we can’t send you anymore troops or vehicles or weapons as we ourselves are fighting a war.”

“Right then, what do we do?” Asriel asked.

“We head back and tell Undyne what happened. She’ll want to hear this.” Justice said. The Maus slowly began to turn and made its way out of the swamp back towards Greater Waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the world notices. As you can see i added a few new characters. They may be significant, idk. Anyway, i have a question. Do you want me to continue Greater Waterfall or do you think Hotland's surface counter part should be given the spotlight?


	14. Chapter 14: Falling Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maus returns to Greater Waterfall and along the way it has a short encounter with *sigh* Jerry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got round to finishing this chapter. I may boost this to a mature rating as it may become too violent for a teen rating, also there may be a few more swears.

The Maus thundered down the road to Greater Waterfall. It was lagging behind schedule as it was and the narrow roads only slowed it even more. It couldn’t take the main road as it was so heavy that it would permanently crack the roads, thus it must take the dirt roads and then travel upstream. It pushed over a fallen log, shattering it in the process, and began to turn to head down another road. A truck drove down the road at full speed and crashed into the Maus’ side. A dazed driver climbed out of the driver’s seat and looked up at the Maus. The monster in question had a resemblance to that of a flying saucer and had long limbs. All things considered, it was absolutely repulsive.

“Oh great, I hope you plan on moving your fat ass, I don’t want to stick around.” The monster yelled at the passengers sitting atop the tank. Panzer attempted with all his might to resist the urge to shoot the little fucker.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Asriel asked, he too resisted the urge to strangle the shit stain.

“God! Do you live under a rock? Greater Waterfall is under siege and I’m not staying around to be shot!” The whiney bitc- sorry- the monster said.

Once the Maus had moved out of the way the truck started to drive down the road again. Perseverance, also, managed to keep himself from blasting the truck to smithereens, knowing fully that the ammunition in the truck would light up nicely. The Maus quickened its pace, ignoring the closed barriers that had been abandoned. 

The Maus reached the river and drove up-stream towards Greater Waterfall; along the way it encountered multiple enemies that had been slowly pushing themselves up the river. As it reached the entrance it was greeted with a lot of troops facing the waterfall entrance. One soldier turned round to see when the reinforcements would arrive and then alerted the entire group of the Maus’ presence. By then, it was too late.

**Frisk**

Frisk had hidden behind the sandbags and covered her ears as the cannons caused massive echoes in the caverns. A few tanks had pushed through the water and where now causing havoc to the inside. Papyrus brought himself up from his cover and took a shot at one of the soldiers pushing forward.

“SO HUMAN, HOW ARE YOU DOING?” Papyrus asked, completely oblivious to the bullet that had zipped past his skull, Sans dove into the same cover as them and pulled Papyrus down.

“I’m fine Papyrus.” Frisk replied, trying to give the skeleton a weak smile.

“no mean to be rude kid, but where are ya pals when you need them?” Sans asked. 

“No idea, they probably have their hands full right now.” Frisk answered.

A shell ripped through the waterfall, causing the water to part for a split second, and caused a fire on one of the tanks. Frisk looked up to see where the shell had come from, as did everyone else. Slowly, 3 humans began to walk through the water, one was heavily armoured, another had a flamethrower and the third had what appeared to be an anti-tank rifle.

**Sentinel**

Sentinel looked at the dazed soldiers in front of him. They didn’t know whether he was friend or foe. He decided it would be best to save them the trouble and pulled up his 50. cal to face the soldiers. As he pulled the trigger, Spark unleashed his flames and he began to burn the now panicked soldiers. Panzer dropped to the ground and took aim at the rear of a Sherman and shot it, punching through the weak rear armour. Sentinel felt a hard shot hit his right shoulder and he was pushed back a little, he looked over to see an enemy tiger drive out from behind the monster lines, its machine guns shooting him and the unprepared monsters. “Must’ve moved through the rear tunnels” Sentinel thought and began to draw the fire of the heavy tank.

The Maus soon followed and it parted the water once more. Halfway through the water it turned and fired at the tiger tank, detonating the ammunition and causing white hot flames to shoot straight up out of the commander’s hatch. The monsters cleared up the rest of the attackers and soon the battle was over.

**Undyne**

Most off Greater Waterfall was ready for evacuation and the trucks soon set off down different paths towards their next destination. Soon only a few trucks and the Maus remained.

“Good work back there you guys.” Undyne said, giving Sentinel a hard pat on the back. “Now we just have to wait for Frisk and Sans to get the last crate and we’ll be off to Fire Mountain.”

Sans walked through the waterfall, carrying a small crate labelled ‘explosives’ and set it down in the back of the truck.

“Where’s Frisk” Asked Justice.

“oh, she’s just inside; she’ll be out in a sec.” Sans answered, getting up into the back of the truck and falling asleep.

**Frisk**

Frisk exited Greater Waterfall and walked towards the others. She heard the sound of the water parting behind her and everyone had a sudden look of concern. Frisk just had enough time to spin round and bring her hands up to stop the knife. The flametrooper, similar to the one who attacked Asriel, ferociously fought Frisk over control of the knife. Unlike Asriel, Frisk couldn’t keep the knife away for long and began to walk backwards. As Frisk and the attacker spun round she was kicked to the floor she looked up at the attacker to see a bullet rip straight through his fuel tank and take off his arm. The trooper screamed in pain as the fuel began to ignite and fire poured out from the open hole. Frisk crawled backwards and brought her arms up to shield her face from the explosion.

She was unsure of what happened next. Frisk sat behind the Maus, wide eyed and breathing heavily. She gripped onto something hard and bony and as she looked up she saw Sans staring into the distance, his pupils gone and his sockets black. He looked down at Frisk with his now calm eyes.

“heh… you ok kid?” Sans said. Frisk didn’t say anything; she only nodded at the question. Frisk looked up from behind the Maus to see the aftermath, the charred body laid there, unmoving as the water slowly rushed over the black, featureless face. It was a grim reminder of what this war was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* Jerry.


	15. Chapter 15: Gas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mask is a soldier's best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once more. As you can probably tell by the chapter name, this won't be a nice chapter. I'm going to boost this to a mature rating now. As for why? Well, you'll see.

The road to Fire Mountain was hell for the vehicles. The group had already made four stops thanks to the engines being over worked. It soon ended up with the Maus carrying the group while the only remaining truck carried the ammunition and rations. The Maus began to slow and soon had come to a halt. The group had once again stopped.

Everyone had a job to do. Undyne, Papyrus, Spark, Asriel and a few humans who had joined the group had to help keep the Maus in place while repairs on the track could be made. Panzer and Sentinel were on patrol and Frisk and the crew toiled away at repairing and cleaning the tracks.

“Frisk, hand me the shovel.” Justice said with an outstretched hand. Frisk gave him the shovel and watched as he chipped away at some ash. “And that’s about it. She should be fine now.”

As if Justice had spoken the magic words the Maus slowly sank down onto its tracks. Frisk sat against the truck and closed her eyes. They would head out in ten minutes when Sentinel and Panzer came back. Frisk didn’t really know what to think of the three new members of their little squad. They seemed like they knew too much about the enemy, as if they had seen the tactics. Frisk decided not to worry about it and cleared her head. They had been gone for a while though, they took the radio with them so they could send word of anything but they had yet to even use it.

The area was silent, it was kind of nice. She listened to the birds chirp their little songs and enjoyed the cool air blowing across her face. Frisk looked up at the sky. A murder of crows flew over head, cawing as they went. More birds began to take to the skies. Soon it was entirely silent, everyone was quiet and stared at the sky. White streaks appeared in the sky, arching over head. Soon whatever the streaks were began to fall down right on top of the group. It was obvious what was about to happen. Everyone ran for cover. Instead of explosions however the sound of metal hitting the ground could be heard. Were they duds? Everyone picked themselves up and looked around. Some canisters had landed around them. Spark walked over and picked one up. He stared at it through his dirtied goggles and spun it round. He seemed to panic and he threw the canister away.

“GAS!” He yelled and he ran back. As he said the word the canisters popped and began to pour out a green smoke. Frisk got up and ran from the closest cloud; she can’t be caught in the gas. She turned again and ran from another cloud. She soon found her back against the side of the truck as the clouds slowly approached her. She could hear the coughs and cries of fellow humans who had been swallowed by the green mist.

“FRISK!” Asriel yelled as he ran through the smoke towards her. “Frisk, what is going on?”

“Asriel, it’s a gas attack, I need a gas mask NOW!” Frisk said, pointing to a mask lying on the ground. Asriel ran for it and threw it to her. 

Frisk was just about to place it over her face when she felt and hard hit on the back of her head. She fell to the ground and her reflexes caused her to take a breath. That was her first mistake. The gas began to burn her lungs and throat as she felt the excruciating pain. She then opened her eyes to find the mask. That was her second mistake. Her eyes burned and she began to tear up as the gas continued to rip her insides apart. She soon found the mask and pulled it over her face and took a deep breath. That was her third and final mistake. She forgot to cleanse the mask and she breathed in an entire mask full of gas. Frisk fell to her knees and coughed violently. Her breathing got raspy and her skin itched all over. She looked through her watered eyes and the dirty goggles of her mask to see the chaos. Masked humans swarmed the place as they began to fire at the Maus. Before Frisk could do anything the Maus drove off, leaving her.

She stared as the Maus disappeared into the cloud of green gas. She brought herself into an upright position and laid against the abandoned truck. The mask clung to her and hid her face. She started to cry. She didn’t want to die here. She didn’t want to die. She didn’t want to die. Her tiredness took over her and she passed out. 

**

Frisk awoke to the calm silence again. The air looked clean and it seemed that the area was empty. Frisk didn’t move however, afraid that she was still in the middle of the gas. After 10 minutes of waiting Frisk pulled the mask from her face and took a deep breath. She fell onto her knees and coughed violently as blood dripped from her dry mouth. After a minute of straight coughing, she at last stopped and took another breath, this time she threw up the contents of her stomach. She felt weak; she couldn’t go on, not like this. She rolled onto her back and stared at the sky. The ash from Fire Mountain had completely darkened the sky and it looked as if it would rain. Frisk had to keep going, for her friends’ sake. She felt determined to keep going. She pulled her self up and began to slowly walk down the road towards Fire Mountain; her gas mask was clutched in her hand and her necklace in the other.

**Asriel**

“Do y-you mind repeating the engagement to me?” Alphys asked, checking Asriel’s breathing.

“Well, at first it looked like an artillery bombardment, but they didn’t fire shells at us.” Asriel said, lifting his arm so Alphys could check there. “It was these canisters filed with gas. It didn’t do anything to us but the humans freaked out, grabbing their masks and getting them on. The ones who didn’t get the mask on coughed and gasped for air as if the gas was strangling them.”

“Now that’s w-what I can’t u-understand. What c-could do such a thing to h-humans but not monsters?” Alphys said, walking over to look at her notes. “Your vitals l-look fine, your s-soul is intact and you are b-breathing normally. But the h-humans you brought back, g-god I wish Frisk was here, she would know what to do.”

“i think i could help your little predicament.” Sans said. Asriel and Alphys looked back at Sans leaning in the door way. He looked quite pissed, his eyes were black sockets and he balanced a bone on his finger.

“How long were you there for?” Asriel asked

“long enough.” Sans answered “from what Asriel has said, they experienced a gas attack. it was a kind of warfare used in the great war. the gas Asriel encountered was chlorine gas, monsters are immune to it since we don’t have lungs and organs, instead, when we breath in, our magic naturally filters out the gas. Humans need special gas masks to filter the gas out. That’s why all the humans carry those things around. if they get caught out in the open without their mask, it is the last mistake they make.”

“You seem know a lot about it Sans.” Alphys commented.

“heh… i never did tell ya where i went all those years ago. long ago, a war broke out, known as The War to End All Wars. i joined a monster volunteer group, there were twenty of us. at first we were discriminated against, but when you sit in those trenches, waiting for hours on end in the mud and the cold and the wind, all forms of social and racial difference go down the drain.” Sans said, his pupils were gone and he shook. He looked more scared than anything. “anyway, one time we were sitting in our trench, playing a card game. i was having a lovely time with a human who i had befriended. suddenly, the call went out. the humans pulled their gas masks over their faces, us monsters were not important enough give a mask. we looked over the trench to see the gas roll towards us. my humans friend asked me where my mask was. when I told him that we weren’t given one he took his off and gave it to me. i tried to protest but before i could give it back the gas rolled over the top. he placed his on my face and he told me to stay strong. he died in my arms. later that week we were told that monsters were immune to the gas. he died for nothing. he was 15”

Asriel and Alphys only looked at Sans. Papyrus and Undyne had walked in and also heard the tale. Sans only sat on a chair, shaking. Tears slowly rolled down his skull.

“Sans… I’m… I’m sorry.” Asriel began.

“don’t be, it wasn’t your fault.” Sans said. He got up and walked out the room. Leaving a deathly silence behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really got dark this chapter. But it is sadly true. During the First World War people as young as 14 died. The gas was just one of the killers. This is why I am going to boost this to a mature rating. Because stuff like this will become more common.


	16. Chapter 16: Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope seems restored, and lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long update, I've been on holiday and there was no internet there. Oh well, I'm back and I am returning to you your story!

Fire Mountain was a harsh environment. It was a large volcano that stood over a flat barren wasteland with small valleys cracking the flat land, causing valleys and canyons to form. This was tank territory. The sky was too dangerous for planes and the open areas were to exposed for infantry. Even then, few tanks could traverse the harsh winds, soft ash and multiple AT guns that sat on the mountainside. A small village was on the far side of the mountain, protected from the climate and the bullets and bombs by a magical barrier.

Underground, there were the hotlands, the magma chamber of Fire Mountain. It was empty except for a lake of magma that made up the lower half of the cavern and large bridges of rock and metal forming the top half. Within the hotlands existed two key places for monsters. The Core and the Royal Lab. Within the core, all power for the monster war machine was created and it had been recently modified to be a factory for weapons and vehicles as well. The Royal Lab was where the tacticians and engineers came up with new weapons and vehicles.

Asriel watched the road that led strait back to Greater Waterfall. He constantly worried for Frisk. It was 3 days since the Gas attack and since then nothing had been heard from that direction. Either Frisk was dead, or worse. Asriel shook the thought from his mind and watched the road. His sentry station was positioned at the entrance of one of the farthest forward canyons and watched the main path that connected Greater Waterfall and Fire Mountain.

Asriel stared through the wind and ash that limited his visibility. He didn’t take his eyes off the road. A shape started to form in the ash, a human, and slowly became clearer. The human looked as though it was limping and was not armed. Asriel dropped his rifle and ran out into the open. As he got closer his suspicions were confirmed. It was Frisk. She still wore the gas mask on her face, probably so her eyes and mouth could be protected. She collapsed onto the ground and coughed violently, gripping her chest.

Asriel slid down into the ash next to Frisk and looked down at her. She looked battered. The wind had torn her uniform to shreds and her exposed skin was showing through the rips. He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to his sentry station. She gripped onto him and buried her face into his chest. As he got down into the canyon he brought her into his outpost and laid her down on the table. He took off the gas mask and took out his canteen and unscrewed it. He used his free hand to lift Frisk’s back and then he placed the bottle against her lips.

The water washed down her throat and finally brought moisture to her dry skin. She weakly brought up a hand and placed it on the canteen, lifting it so she could drink more. Once Frisk had finished, Asriel replaced the cap and placed the canteen next to her, he then walked over to his radio.

“Undyne, this is Asriel, do you copy?” Asriel said into the radio, keeping his eyes on Frisk.

“I hear you Asriel, what’s wrong?” Undyne replied.

“Send transport, I’ve found Frisk.” Asriel said.

“Copy that, the Maus is already on patrol, it’s on its way.”

Asriel placed down the radio and walked back over to Frisk. She looked up at Asriel and placed a hand on Asriel’s cheek. Asriel’s hand met hers and they looked at into each other’s eyes for a second. Both were just happy that the other was alive. Frisk took her other hand and pulled it around Asriel’s neck and pulled him down into a hug.

“I…missed…..you.” Frisk managed to let out from her mouth.

“So did I.” Asriel said, and he pulled himself out of the hug.

Heavy rumbling could be heard from outside, bringing them both back into reality. Frisk coughed violently again and Asriel picked her up. Sure enough, the Maus sat outside the outpost, covered in ash. Justice had a look of relief when he saw Frisk in Asriel’s arms.

Frisk was lifted into the Maus and sat down at the back of the turret. As the Maus pulled away and travelled back to the village, Asriel walked back and watched the outpost, he still had a job after all.

**

Asriel stared out over the land. A plane had informed them that something was moving, though it was unknown where it was headed. Undyne still order everyone to be on alert, unlike the other places, the monsters had the advantage, the full air force behind their back and over 100 tanks. Not to mention the AT guns. Asriel didn’t feel entirely safe, however. All as quiet on the front, not even the enemy artillery was hitting them. That wasn’t a soothing thing. The only reason would be if they didn’t want to shell themselves.

Asriel pulled himself out of his thoughts when he felt the sun’s warmth leave his face. He looked back at the road to see a dust cloud cover up the sun. A massive dust cloud. The sound of rumbling began to break the silence. He walked back and picked up the radio.

“Uhh… Undyne. We have a problem.”

“What is Asriel?” Undyne’s voice crackled over the radio.

“There is a massive dust cloud on the forming just where the ash begins.” Asriel looked back at the cloud. “And it’s getting bigger.”

“Alright, I’ll send out a reconnaissance vehicle.” Undyne said.

Asriel placed down the radio. The radio soon spoke again.

“All units, all units. This is Captain Undyne. I want everyone to stay alert. We have a possible battle on our hands.”

Asriel grabbed his browning and walked out to a small wall of sandbags outside the sentry post. He set the bipod down and aimed the sight at the cloud. The radio crackled once more.

“This is HV Greyhound 26, we are in position and ready to identify you the target Captain.”

“Affirmative Greyhound. Go ahead.” Undyne said. Asriel listened to see what was coming.

“Copy. What’s making this fuss then?”

The radio went silent for a few seconds.

“Oh God.”

“What is it Greyhound? Talk to me.” Undyne said.

“Tanks. Lots of them.”

“Can you give a number.”

“200. 210. 225. 250. 300 maybe, I don’t know.”

“What kinds?”

“Captain, they have T-34s, Shermans, Panzer IIs, IIIs, IVs. Panthers, IS-2s, Tigers and… oh no.”

“WHAT GREYHOUND, WHAT DO THEY HAVE?”

“King Tigers. I count 20 King Tigers.”

“What of infantry, Greyhound?”

“They have halftracks, trucks, jeeps you name it, they have it.”

A distant voice, probably the driver of the vehicle, came over the radio.

“Commander! We have a King Tiger looking towards us, and a lot of other tanks.”

“DRIVER GET US OUT OF-”

Before the sentence could be finished, screams drowned out the voice and the radio cut to static.

“Greyhound? GREYHOUND?”

Asriel looked at the road. A massive tank was looking at a ridge to its right, smoke rising from the barrel. Asriel looked at the ridge to see a ball of fire fly into the air and crash   
down into the ash. Another tank rolled over the wreckage. The radio began once again.

“All units, we lost our recon. We’re fighting blind. Prepare for the largest battle of your life.”

Asriel cocked his browning and aimed it at the massive force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. We're screwed. I have a question for you guys. Do you want me to focus on the characters i.e. Frisk and Asriel? Or do you want me to focus on the war i.e. Maus, dogfights, ambushes, betrayal- woops, I said too much.


	17. Chapter 17: Screeching Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prototype 2 meets Prototype 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again. To be perfectly honest, i hated this chapter. it didn't know what to write and just came up with this. I promise that it will get better when we reach our next destination. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Asriel hid under the table, not making a sound. The tanks had already broken through the line and Asriel had hidden in his sentry post. The building was a single room with multiple supplies inside. He heard the sound of a truck stopping outside the sentry post.

“Shit,” Asriel thought.

He heard the door creak open and watched from his hiding place as some soldiers walked in.

“Alright squad, this is where we are. Get comfy.” One said, resting in a chair. “Ivan, get on the radio and listen in. Thomas, you have guard duty.”

“What? Why the hell do I get guard duty?” Thomas said. He wore a uniform with an American helmet. “Can’t Hans do it?”

“What?” Hans said, he appeared to have a German uniform on.

“For god sake, do you yanks ever shut up?” The first soldier said.

“Hey, guys, shut up, I’ve got a signal.” Ivan said.

The radio crackled to life as panicked voices started to fill the room. Asriel looked around the room. A rifle was lying against the table. Asriel slowly reached out to grab it.

“Well, what do we d- NEIN” Asriel felt a rifle but hit him in the face and looked up to see Hans looking down at him. “Töte den freak!”

Everyone in the room turned and aimed at Asriel. Thomas walked over and grabbed Asriel by the collar.

“Well, well. Looks like we have us a monster here, boys.” Thomas said, aiming a pistol at his head. “Let’s kill the fucker!”

“Wait, Wait. He can help us.” The first soldier said.

“FUCK OFF ANDREW! HE CAN DIE FOR US!” Thomas said and looked back at Asriel. Suddenly, an explosion caused the window to light up the window. Ivan ran over to look.

“ENEMY TANK, OUR HALFTRACK I-” The room exploded and Asriel was blasted away, Thomas providing adequate cover from the shrapnel. Asriel opened his eyes to see a silhouette appear in the smoke. He slowly walked in to the room.

“Asriel? Ha ha ha, I see you cheated death.” Justice said, helping Asriel to his feet. “The enemy has smashed through the line, we pushed through to here to get anyone who was left behind.”

“Good to know, how is Frisk and the others?” Asriel said, grabbing his browning and walking outside to the Maus.

“Frisk is fine; she’s resting peacefully at the village. Papyrus and Panzer are sitting on the mountain, helping slow the assault. I don’t know where Sentinel and Spark are, they just said they were going to help out.” Justice said, climbing the rope ladder to the turret hatch. Asriel climbed onto the hull of the Maus and laid down.

**

The Maus pushed its way back to the front. After collecting as many survivors as possible, they were now ready for a counter attack. The Maus slowly drove down into one of the canyons, the infantry following behind. A lone sherman drove down the opposite end of the canyon, stopping when it saw the Maus in front of it. A few more tanks started to appear behind it, following it back.

All the tanks opened fire on the Maus to no avail. The Maus raised its gun and fired at the tiger tank, killing the crew. The other tanks began to back up to avoid the same fate and managed to escape. The Maus started to drive once more, heading for the other side of the canyon. As the Maus exited the canyon, it was met with the barrels of almost half the entire tank force.

No one fired, afraid that the Maus would go for them. One tank slowly drove out of formation toward the Maus. It was a King tiger. The Maus stared at the tank as it drove forward and stopped in front of it. Before anything else could happen, a sound cut strait through the silence.

It was an almost screeching noise and it soon drowned out the sound of the fighters. It seemed as if the entire attack was halted because of the noise. It got louder and louder until it hurt Asriel’s ears. Then it flew over head. The fastest fighter he had ever seen. It screeched over head at three times the speed of the other fighters and began to rise high into the air. It had two cylinders on the wings and no visible propeller. Another fighter, Sans’ fighter, flew over head, following the plane.

**Sans**

Sans followed the Me 262 high into the air, passing the ash cloud as he went. When he finally passed the smoke he was met with a clear sky. He looked around and ducked when the jet flew right by his cockpit. He turned and followed the jet, opening fire as he did. It may be faster, but he was much better at turning. The jet made a wide turn and charged Sans, its guns blazing as it went. Sans narrowly avoided a bullet that flew straight into his cockpit and lost sight of the enemy. He felt rattling and turned quickly, as he turned he saw the jet fly right past. He got back on the jets tail and opened fire. He kept shooting until it finally turned away. Sans kept on its tail and kept hailing it with gun fire. Suddenly, an explosion caused Sans’ fighter to shake. Sans turned back to see that his tail had exploded. He dove down to make a crash landing. As he saw the ground he pulled up and evened his plane out. He saw a small area he could safely crash and turned towards it. Bullets ripped through his plane as the jet, once more, shot at him. Sans’ wing ripped off from the plane and Sans felt his world spin. He watched as the ground got nearer.

Sans smashed into the ash, burning as he went. The plane slowly came to a stop and the wreckage sat there. Not soon after, a tank rolled over the burnt plane, causing it to explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sans has just been shot down by the Me 262 and the Maus is surrounded. What else could happen?


	18. Chapter 18: Two Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's me again. I'm hit a writers block with this chapter so this didn't turn out as good as I hoped. Either way, I hope you enjoy. And I have a question for you at the end.

Asriel watched as Sans’ fighter crashed into the ground. The enemy plane screeched over head as it made its way back to its base. He just hoped that Papyrus didn’t have to see.

Asriel shook himself out of his thoughts and turned back to the surrounding tanks. The Maus was the only thing between the tanks and the monster platoon. Asriel watched as the King Tiger approached.

**Justice**

Justice didn’t take his eyes off of the Tiger. He knew all too well who was in command of that tank, one of the enemy’s best tank commanders and an old ally of the crew. The Tiger stopped in front of the Maus and the hatch opened. A tank commander in a black uniform rose from the hatch. Justice did the same and they stared at each other, the surrounding tanks waiting patiently for the coming fight.

“I see there is no way in making you come back then?” The commander said.

“No… There isn’t.” Justice replied.

“You and your crew were some of the best, Justice. It doesn’t have to end like this.” The commander said. Justice said nothing. The commander sighed. “Very well… we all know how this fight will end. You will kill me. You have a superior tank, a superior crew and superior experience; however, not even you can withstand the might of 100 tanks. I will make sure that my men make your death honourable.”

“Asriel.” Justice said quietly. “Asriel, Listen carefully to what I have to say?”

“Yeah?” Asriel said, unsure of what Justice wanted.

“Asriel, I want you to lead the platoon down into the canyon and prepare for the biggest battle of your life” Justice said, lightly tapping kindness on the shoulder, signifying her to load a shell.

“What about you?” Asriel asked.

“Don’t worry about us. We’ll make it out of this. It’s more about you staying out of the crossfire” Justice said, closing the hatch to the Maus. Asriel ran down into the canyon, leading the platoon as he went. They soon were completely entrenched in the small canyon.

Justice clambered down into his seat and looked through his sight. He stared at the hundreds of tanks.

“Think we can pull this off?” Integrity said.

“We can damn well try.” Justice said. “Gunner, fire.”

The Maus unleashed its 12.8cm cannon, ripping straight through the front glacis of the King Tiger. The rest of the tanks began to charge the Maus, firing everything they had at it. Shells merely bounced off the Maus. The Maus fired again, causing a T-34 to explode, disabling the tanks nearest to it. This wasn’t a fight, it was a blood bath.

**Maus** 

Justice: “Bravery, advance on the enemy, we have to hold out until help can arrive.”

Bravery: “Copy.”

Justice: “Perseverance, take out that IS.”

Perseverance: “ON THE WAY!” 

*BOOM*

Justice: “Enemy Tiger attempting to flank us.”

Patience: “I see it.”

*BOOM*

Integrity: “Nice shot man.”

Bravery: “Oh shit… King Tiger, attempting to flank us from the other side!”

Justice: “Turn this turret around and shoot the bastard!”

**King Tiger**

Commander: “Driver, keep going, you’ve got to out run that gun!”

Driver: “I’M GOING AS FAST AS I FUCKING CAN!”

Commander: “Gunner, hit him in the ass!”

Gunner: “I FUCKING KNOW!”

Loader: “CLEAR!”

Commander: “FIRE!”

**Maus**

*CRASH*

Justice: “WHAT HAPPENED?”

Kindness: “KT tried to hit us but the shell bounced off the turret.”

Justice: “Perseverance?”

Perseverance: “GOT HIM LINED UP!”

Justice: “FIRE!”

Perseverance: “ON THE WAY!”

*BOOM*

Patience: “Justice! I see monster tanks coming over the hill, our reinforcements are here!”

Justice: “Finally. Let’s help clean up. Then we head back to the village.”

**Frisk**

Frisk watched the swirling barrier from her window. It was originally made to stop the harsh weather and conditions of Fire Mountain but had been modified to stop weaponry as well. She was worried about Asriel and the others. Word had gotten out pretty quick about the massive army of tanks and it wasn’t long until contact with the front was lost. She shook at the thought of the kill squads getting their hands on Asriel.

The door to her room opened, bringing Frisk out of her thoughts. Undyne stood in the doorway.

“They’re back. Can you walk?” Undyne said. Frisk was still hurt from the gas attack and still found it hard to walk or talk. Frisk shook her head at Undyne. “Alright then, come here.”

Undyne helped Frisk onto her feet and aided her as they walked out of the building. A long line of tanks surrounded the village, acting as bunkers. The barrier parted as the Maus and infantry moved into the village. Frisk saw Asriel walk up to her, she immediately hugged him.

“I…… thou..ght….. you.. were…. dead” Frisk said weakly, now using Asriel as a support.

“I’m fine, you don’t need to worry.” Asriel said, returning the hug.

Asriel looked over to see Sentinel walking towards him.

“Asriel, we have a problem.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it wasn't a good chapter. Anyway, I had a question for you all. Judging by what people have commented on my previous chapters, the Maus is a bit popular. So i was thinking, once this story is over, how would you like another one all about the crew of the Maus? Tell me, please.


	19. Chapter 19: Heart and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is special, some are more special than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again! So, this chapter is a bit of explanation into the workings of this world. If you're wondering when the next big piece of action is, all I have to say is: "Soon"

They had met in the HQ. The room was small and consisted of a centre table, with a map of Fire Mountain and the surrounding area. Asriel was very surprised to see Sans sitting in a chair. When Asriel asked why Sans was not in a burning wreckage he replied “shortcut”.

“Alright everyone; we have a problem. As you may know, there are secret tunnels that go under Fire Mountain.” Sentinel said, pointing to a red line on the map that showed the direction of one of the tunnels. “The enemy has gained access to these tunnels and are now moving unchecked towards HQ. We need to stop them.”

“How do we do that?” Asriel asked.

“simple.” Sans said, pointing to a point on the map where all the tunnels meet into one. “we hold this crossroad. it should be easy really. a few sandbags and some entrenching tools should be enough for a good defence.”

“Right, Asriel, I need you to take a squad down and set up early defences. From what I saw, there shouldn’t be any tanks.” Sentinel said.

“Actually, Asriel can’t do that.” Undyne said. Everyone turned to the captain, confused. “Asriel and I have been on the front since almost the beginning and we have been ordered to head to New Capital for time off the front. The king himself asked this. He wants to meet Frisk too.”

“W-what?” Frisk said, taken completely off guard at the request.

“Well, if that’s the case, Papyrus, Sans, ready to get you hands dirty?” Sentinel said.

“NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE HUMAN!” Papyrus said. He got up, grabbed Sans and ran out the building towards the armoury.

“Let’s go Az. We’re heading out in 2 hours.” Undyne said, gesturing to the door.

“C’mon Frisk. We better start packing.” Asriel said. He lifted Frisk and carried her out towards the barracks. Once inside, he rested her down on her bed and he helped her pack. “Anything you need Frisk?”

Frisk shook her head. “Not much… other than the medical supplies…, everything I need I’m wearing or… is carrying me.” Frisk said. Asriel blushed at the comment and went to work getting his items ready. Soon they were both ready, Asriel had Frisk in one arm while a duffel bag was hung over his shoulder, Asriel’s browning was slung over his other shoulder. Asriel walked over to Undyne, who was waiting patiently by a truck.

“Ready? Good, we better start going then. Everyone else is ready; we’re just waiting for our armoured escort.” Undyne said. “We will make no stops until we reach New Capital. Once there, we will be greeted by the civilians. They will probably cheer and thank us for our bravery and… and… You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Asriel and Frisk turned to see what was wrong. The Maus made its way towards them, parking next to the truck.

“We ready to go?” Justice said.

“You’re our armoured escort?” Undyne said, thinking this was one of Sans’ elaborate jokes.

“Yea. Alphys got a message from the king. It said we were to go with the convoy to New Capital as an armoured escort. Apparently the king said that he wanted to see us.” Justice said. He noticed Frisk in Asriel’s arms. His face turned into an evil grin. “Enjoying your new lover, Frisk?”

Both Asriel and Frisk blushed furiously at the comment. “I’m just kidding. C’mon, you can ride the Maus if you want.”

“Fine, but shut up.” Frisk said.

**

The convoy was soon under way through the countryside. They had already encountered multiple civilians and even passed through a town. Everyone they had passed had gawked at the Maus, one monster even walked up to it to see if it was real or not. But soon the sound of guns were all but a myth, it was strangely calming, knowing that people here saw them as heroes, not soldiers.

Frisk watched as a human and monster worked on some crops, side by side. They weren’t fighting, they weren’t enemies, they were friends. Frisk had a sudden thought; she turned to Asriel, who was staring out into the distance aimlessly.

“Asriel…” Frisk said. Asriel turned his head to look at Frisk.

“Hmm?”

“I was wondering, is it possible for humans to learn magic?” Frisk asked looking down at the metal hull of the Maus.

“Yeah but humans need a source of magic, like a monster supplies the magic. Why?” Asriel answered.

“Could… could you teach me?” Frisk said quietly. She looked down again, avoiding eye contact.

“S-sure, I’d love to.” Asriel said.

“Wait, really?” Frisk said. She looked up at Asirel, her face was full of hope and wonder.

“Yeah! But, I’ll need to supply you the magic.” Asriel said. He repositioned himself so he sat opposite Frisk. “Ok, now first, I need to supply you with magic.”

Asriel closed his eyes and began to focus. Soon an upside down, white heart appeared in front of Asriel’s chest. Frisk stared intently at the floating heart.

“This is my soul, the very culmination of my being and my supply of magic. If I bring it close enough to you, it should supply you with magic.” Asriel slowly brought the soul over towards Frisk’s chest. Suddenly, a red heart began to flash in front of Frisk. It flashed a couple of times before it stopped. Asriel jumped at the sudden intrusion and nearly fell off the Maus before grabbing onto the 75mm. The heart retreated into Frisk’s chest. Justice stared at Frisk, completely frozen.

“Asriel… what the hell was that?” Justice asked quietly.

“That was Frisk’s soul. I can’t believe it!” Asriel said. He sounded quite excited. He pulled himself back onto the Maus and sat back in front of Frisk, much more alive now. “Frisk, that was your soul. Normally, a human soul shouldn’t appear unless threatened by a monster into combat with magic. But, like boss monsters, some humans have very powerful souls which can appear at will. You, Frisk, are one of only 7 humans that can do that!”

Frisk stared at Asriel, wide eyed. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Frisk began to focus, soon her soul appeared again. It was pure red and glistened in the sun.

“Wait, why seven?” Justice said.

“Well, only one soul per trait is powerful. The traits are Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice and Determination. Frisk has a soul of determination.” Asriel said.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Justice said.

“Anyway, Frisk, where were we?” Asriel asked, turning to Frisk.

“Supplying me with magic.” Frisk said.

Asriel nodded and he began to focus once more. His soul appeared. He brought his soul closer to Frisk’s and the two souls began to dance around each other.

“What are they doing?” Frisk asked.

“They’re finding a way to connect.” Asriel said. Soon the souls slowed to a halt and a white mist began to flow from Asriel’s soul. Frisk felt a sudden jolt of energy.

“Wow, that feels… comforting.” Frisk said. Asriel pulled his soul away. Both his and Frisk’s soul retreated back to their rightful owners.

“Now, you need to focus on making magic, I’ll help again.” Asriel said. He took both of Frisk’s hands and placed them in front of her, a small gap between them. Asriel brought his hands around hers. “Now try to think of a flame in your hand.”

Frisk focused again; soon she felt her hands become warmer. When Frisk looked up, a small flame burned between her hands. Frisk stared at the flame before it burnt out.

“Well done Frisk, you’ve just done magic.” Asriel said. Frisk stared at her hands and then at Asriel. She hugged him suddenly.

“Thank you.” Frisk said. “Thank you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, New Capital it is. I have a lot of ideas for New Capital so don't worry about poor chapters. And on top of that, what do you think of this?


	20. Chapter 20: King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In time of peace, prepare for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back once more. So we are now in New Capital. Exciting, isn't it? I wonder what battles and betrayals this place will hold?

The convoy made its way into New Capital. The best way Frisk could describe the city was alive. Unlike New Ruins, the city had life. As the convoy entered the city was greeted by the Royal Guard. They guided the trucks through the streets, the Maus following behind. Apparently, the city had heard that soldiers from the frontlines were coming home and they were more than excited to greet the heroes. As the trucks filled with injured headed for the hospitals, monster and human civilians cheered. Flower petals were being thrown down from the windows of the houses onto the trucks.

The cheering began to die down when the rumbling of a tank was heard. It must have been the soldiers who were coming back from the front. The monsters were excited; most of them had never seen a real tank before as most tanks patrolled the outskirts of the city. The road shook from the tank and soon a massive metal beast appeared at the end of the road. The civilians had stopped cheering and watched as the beast turned, revealing it to be a tank. As the tank finally faced the road it started to drive down the road, slowly as to minimize the cracks it made in the cobble. Prince Asriel Dreemurr and a human medic walked in front of the tank, guiding the beast through the narrow road.

The cheering began to rise again and soon the tank was showered in love. Multiple civilians ran up and placed flowers on the tank’s side. Soon it was decorated completely in flowers. One monster ran up and pinned a flower on Asriel’s chest, to which the Prince replied with a kind smile and a nod. Monster children ran along side the tank, trying to get its attention. Some children ran in front of the tank, staring at the size of it.  
**Frisk**

Frisk smiled as the civilians cheered. Multiple monsters had ran up to her and had said things like “Thank you!” Frisk felt safe, something she hadn’t felt in a long damn time. She looked ahead. Not too far away was the King’s castle, towering above the rest of the city. Frisk was very nervous to meet Asgore. She had been reassured by multiple monsters that he was a ‘fuzzy pushover’ and was the nicest guy you would ever meet. Frisk was still nervous however. She was snapped back into reality when she felt a tug on her leg. When she looked down, a small monster child was hugging her leg and looking up at her. The child simply said thank you. Frisk patted the child on the head.

She looked back to see that Asriel and the Maus had stopped. Frisk looked ahead again and frowned. A tiger tank was blocking the road, staring right at the Maus. The children were playing around it, amazed at the second tank. Frisk looked at Asriel and saw the same look of concern; that was enough for Frisk to go on edge.

Suddenly the tiger fired but not at the Maus. Instead it fired at the civilians. Screaming soon filled the road and everyone ran in different directions. Frisk ran behind the Maus. When she looked back she saw the child crouching on the floor, crying. Frisk ran out from behind the Maus and grabbed the child, saving it from the MG42 in the tiger’s hull. When Frisk got back behind the Maus, she set down the child and looked at them.

“Hey, listen to me.” Frisk said. The child looked up at her, absolutely terrified. “I want you to stay behind the tank, do you hear me? Don’t move, okay?”

The child nodded and Frisk got back up.

**Maus**

Frisk: “JUSTICE, THE ROAD IS CLEAR.”

Justice: “You heard her, FIRE!”

Perseverance: “ON THE WAY!”

*BOOM*

**Asgore**

Asgore looked over the city drinking a cup of tea. He was happy to see his son again as well as the human girl Asriel was so enthusiastic about. A sudden explosion broke the silence and Asgore looked over to see smoke rising from one of the streets. From what he could see, one of those tanks was looking down the road.

Asgore decided that he should go see this himself and walked down the stairs to the doors.

**Frisk**

The windows shattered as the Maus fired and the screaming got louder. The tiger burst into flames and soon the tank burnt out. As the chaos soon died down, Frisk looked around to see the destruction. Everyone was crying or sobbing and a few monsters were holding the dust of loved ones.

Frisk looked to see if anyone was hurt, but was relieved to find that most of the injured were being taken care of by the Royal Guard. Frisk felt a hand on her shoulder and when she turned round she saw Asriel.

“You okay?” He asked. Frisk couldn’t deny it; his concern for her was very sweet and made her happy.

“Yeah, I guess I’m just a little shaken, you?” Frisk answered.

“I’m fine. C’mon, someone’s here who wants to meet you.” Asriel said. Frisk followed Asriel back in front of the Maus. She saw the king standing there. He wore a robe that covered most of his body. He was very tall and was even taller than Asriel. As they approached, Asgore hugged Asriel tightly.

“Asriel! It is so good to see you my son!” Asgore said.

“Great to see you too dad!” Asriel replied, hugging his father back. Asgore let go and looked over at Frisk. Frisk suddenly felt very small in the presence of the king. She expected a stare or an upright stance. Instead Asgore smiled softly at Frisk.

“And you must be the human Asriel has told me so much about!” Asgore said in his booming voice.

“Y-yes your Majesty.” Frisk said very shyly.

“Oh don’t be so worried, I don’t bite!” Asgore said. He pulled out his hand and Frisk shook it. Her hand was tiny compare to his. “And please, don’t be so formal! I am Asgore!”

“Sorry, Asgore.” Frisk said, much more relaxed now.

“What is your name, human?” Asgore said. His voice had no demand to it. He was entirely patient and had no sign of aggression or displeasure.

“F-Frisk.” Frisk said.

“Frisk. Hmmm, that’s a nice name.” Asgore said. “Come, Asriel told me of what happened to you at Fire Mountain, you must be tired.”

Frisk followed Asgore and Asriel. Soon they stood in front of the massive doors of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It appears not even the civilians are safe. So, I was wondering. Who are you favorite characters? I'm just curious.


	21. Chapter 21: Shell Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of war can last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again. I need to go over some things before we continue. First, sorry this came out a bit late, I was doing my DofE expedition practice. Second, over 650 views, wow. I never thought this would ever get this many views. Third, this chapter will be posted on my birthday so that's neat. Fourth, I wont be able to upload next week as I'm going away skiing. Anyway, enjoy.

The large, heavy doors of the castle slowly opened, revealing the large room inside. Long, purple banners marked with the delta rune hung from the walls and a long purple carpet stretched from the door all the way to the grand staircase at the other end of the of the room. The walls were cold stone and were lit with torches and lamps. Stone walkways overlooked the room from above and large windows gave the room more natural light.

Frisk looked around the room in awe. She had never seen so much space in her life. She looked over at the stair case and saw another `boss monster. Frisk guessed she was the same height as Asriel. She wore a long, purple dress marked with the delta rune that went down to her bare feet. She didn’t walk down the stairs as much as glide down them, her movements smooth and without fault. She was reading a book, humming to herself. Once she had reached the bottom of the staircase she looked up to see the group. She dropped her book and began to tear up as she walked toward the group.

“Asriel!” She cried as she brought her arms around the Prince. Her voice was so motherly; it had no hint of anything other than comfort. “It is so good to see you again. Have you stayed safe? Did you lose anything? Why is some of your fur black? Why are your clothes stained?”

“Mom, I’m fine.” Asriel finally said, stopping the hail of questions. Her attention turned to Frisk.

“Ah, I am sorry child. I am Toriel, you must be the human Asriel has told us so much about in his letters. What is your name child?”

“My name is Frisk.” Frisk said shyly. Although Toriel’s expression was welcoming and it seemed there was no wrong answer to the question, Frisk still felt like she was treading through a minefield.

“Well then, follow me Frisk, I will show you around the castle. You can come too Asriel.” Toriel said. Frisk and Asriel followed Toriel through the castle. Toriel showed them the kitchen, throne room, garden and finally, the bedrooms.

“This is your room, Frisk.” Toriel said, they stood in front of one of multiple doors along a hallway. “Next to it is Asriel’s room. Mine and my husband’s room is in another part of the castle. These are all spare rooms. Asriel, can you help Frisk get settled in?”

“Of course!” Asriel said. “C’mon Frisk, I’ll help you get comfy.”

**Asgore**

Asgore had decided to go pay a visit to this ‘Mouse’. Due to the incident involving the tiger, Asgore had to be accompanied by his guards. Apparently the tank was present at the tiger incident but he didn’t see it. On the outside he looked calm and collected. On the inside he was very excited. The tank was said to be massive and completely invincible and that had more than peaked Asgore’s interests. He walked through the cobble streets that were lined with houses. Monsters and humans waved to the king, happy to see him out and about. Asgore and his escort rounded a corner and walked into the monster camp.

Undyne approached the king, grinning ear to ear.

“Asgore!” Undyne said. “It’s good to see you!”

“Undyne.” Asgore said. “I’ve been told that the tank is here.”

“Oh yeah, this way; you’re going to love it.” Undyne said, guiding the king through the camp. They soon rounded a corner and Asgore froze. In front of his was a monster tank. It absolutely dwarfed everything around it. Children were attempting to climb the tank to no avail. Undyne appeared to be talking to a human that was working on this ‘Mouse’. He walked over with Undyne to the king.

“Your majesty.” The human said.

“Ah, are you the commander of this vehicle?” Asgore said, still taken aback by the size.

“Yes I am. My name is Justice.” Justice said. “I see you are quite impressed by the Maus. Don’t worry sir, she doesn’t bite.”

Asgore walked up to the beast. He slowly touched its side skirt. Asgore’s full height didn’t even bring him up to the gun.

“Justice, we should have a long talk about your new position.” Asgore said.

**Frisk**

It was midnight; Frisk was lying in her new room in her new bed. She stared at the ceiling. She didn’t feel like she could go to sleep. Every time she did try, something woke her up. Sometimes it was an unpleasant memory, sometimes it was a sound of the wind causing her to think of artillery, sometimes it was the sound of the soldiers training.

She felt herself nod off again. Hopefully she would get some rest.

**

Frisk was running through the streets of a city. She felt younger, smaller and more energized. A head of her she saw Justice. He looked like a kid.

“C’mon Frisk, you gotta keep up.” Justice said. Frisk didn’t know why she was running but she still followed him. They weaved through the crowds of people. Suddenly, she heard a noise she dreaded, the noise she was waiting for the second she entered the city; an air raid siren. Frisk watched as the bombers loomed over head. Soon, houses began to erupt into dust. Everyone ran in terror. Frisk was pushed around by the crowd, unable to find Justice.

Fires soon spread across the city and they began to feed on the oxygen. Soon Frisk felt herself choking on the smoke. She looked over the river that divided the city in two. A green cloud of smoke slowly made its way across the river towards her side. When Frisk tried to move, she was stuck in place. The gas began to surround her and she felt it creep down her lungs.

**

Frisk woke up in a cold sweat and let out a scream. Her windpipe began to constrict, cutting away her air to stop the non-existent gas. Her eyes were wide and her head was spinning. Her hands began to go numb as the lack of oxygen began to take a toll on her. Her eyesight began to go blurry as she felt herself losing grip on reality. She was being strangled by her own throat. She heard her door smash open and as she began to fall off the bed, something stopped her from hitting the floor.

**Asriel**

Asriel was checking his browning when he heard a scream from Frisk's room. He got up immediately and ran out his room and into hers. He got there just in time; Frisk was having a panic attack. Asirel grabbed Frisk just before she hit the floor and pulled her to his chest. She grabbed onto Asriel and buried her face into his chest; she was crying. Frisk was breathing very quickly, desperate for air.

“It’s okay Frisk, it’s okay. You’re safe, I’m here. Take deep breaths, deep breaths.” Asriel said, attempting to calm her down. Frisk began to slow her breathing but her grip on Asriel stayed strong. Asriel began to stroke her hair. They stayed there for ten minutes before Frisk loosened her grip on Asriel.

“Are you alright?” Asriel said. Frisk said nothing, but she shook her head. “Do you want to talk about it?” Frisk shook her head. “Do you want me to stay here?” Frisk nodded her head. “Alright then.”

“Asriel…” Frisk suddenly said quietly. She sounded weak.

“What is it Frisk?”

“Can… Can I sleep with you tonight? I feel safer around you.” Frisk said quietly. Frisk couldn’t see it but Asriel was scarlet red. He didn’t say anything for a few moments.

“Of course Frisk.” Asriel said. Asriel slowly lifted Frisk off the floor and carried her into his room like a baby. He rested her down on his bed and he moved his kit off. He left the room to pour a glass of water for Frisk and when he came back she was already under the covers.

Asriel placed the glass down on her side of the bed and got into the bed as well. Asriel edged himself closer to Frisk and soon they were side by side in the bed. They looked into each other’s eyes before Frisk hugged Asriel and buried her head in his chest. Asriel brought his arms around Frisk and kissed her on the forehead before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You feel your sins crawling up your back.


	22. Chapter 22: 1,000 Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something big is beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I have had mock exams recently and they have been an absolute pain. But, good news! I'm back and will continue this story. Don't expect as often chapters as my hands are a little tied up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The peaceful fields that were used for farming had been transformed into a forward base. One general looked over the army he had been supplied, 10,000 men, 2,000 artillery and AT guns and 900 tanks for the initial strike on the capital. He knew it wouldn’t be enough. Most of the monster army’s divisions had been cornered into the city and surrounding towns and the largest division of the monsters was 5 miles behind his force. He was deep in enemy territory and he knew the second he gave the order to attack the city he would be flanked and cornered. It was a suicide mission.

 

However, his purpose was not to take the city. His purpose was to punch through the monster defences and reach the castle. His soldiers would do what they needed to do and they would be out of the city in a week. The operation had been predicted to take 2 months at most and he would bypass almost all of the monster army that were in other areas of the city. The rest of the human army would then push the monsters into the city and begin the full assault.

 

He breathed the cold morning air, taking in the smell of petrol and gunpowder. He was approached by an officer with the rank of a colonel. “Sir, we got reports from our spies. They have given us the location of the castle and where we should begin shelling. However it came at the cost of one of our tigers” The colonel reported.

 

“No matter, a single tiger won’t change the war. Do the spies know what to do when we attack?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Good” The general replied. He stroked his non-existent beard; it was rare these days to find someone who was old enough to have one. “Tell the artillery to begin firing.” The colonel simply replied with a nod before jogging to the command tent. He started sending out a message to the guns.

 

**

 

The crew of an artillery gun watched as a group of officers left one of the communication tents, which meant orders. The commander of the artillery crew walked over to the officer approaching them and took the small piece of paper from him. He walked over to a table and read the message as the crew got ready to begin.

 

When the commander had finished reading, he looked at his men. “BOMBARDMENT! GRID 284529, LOAD HE!” The crew sprang into action. They prepared the gun as two of them lifted one of the giant shells from the crate holding it. The shell was as long as a leg and twice the width of one. They pushed the shell onto a platform which rose and pushed the shell into the barrel, soon the shell was sealed in the gun. Two other crew members started turning valves, causing gears and pistons to work as the gun rose up to the sky for the correct angle. Soon all of the crew had cleared from the gun and were covering their ears except one who next to the gun holding a piece of string that was attached to the gun. “FIRE!” The commander shouted. The soldier tugged on the sting and the gun fired. The tremendous power made by the gun caused the ground to shake and the gun to dig into the dirt. Not soon after more guns began firing. The crew returned to the gun and lowered it down so they could load another shell.

 

The colonel could hear the guns firing from the command centre. He felt a small grin creep onto his face at the thought of the guns destroying the city. “Colonel, the Katyushas say they’re ready to fire.” One of the men on a radio said, gaining the attention of the colonel.

 

“Tell them to fire” The colonel said coldly. “And begin our assault.”

 

**

 

“FIRE!” One of the officers barked. The racks of rockets began to fire off their trucks, one after the other, and propel into the sky. Unlike the shells, the rockets were visible and could be seen as they flew over the base. Many of the soldiers smiled at the sight of the rockets disappearing over the hill as they shot towards their target.

 

**

 

Everyone was running in terror as the world seemed to explode around them. Sudden whistling and explosions were drowning out the sounds of screaming and yelling as people tried to find cover. Some attempted to hide in the houses but it only took a single shell to kill them and destroy the house. Soldiers guided the panicking civilians to bomb shelters as the shelling went quite.

 

Amanda ran through the streets, searching for her mommy and daddy. They were at the market when everyone started running. Her parents grabbed her and started running but she managed to lose them still. The adults made it hard for her to see anything. As the number of people still in the streets began to shrink, Amanda looked up in the sky. Bright orange streaks flew over head, looking like beautiful fireflies. She was frozen; she didn’t know if it was due to fear or amazement but she couldn’t move. She watched as the fireflies arched over and head towards the ground. She watched as one of the fireflies as it landed next to her.

 

**Asriel**

 

Asriel awoke peacefully in his bed. He looked down to see Frisk still sleeping in his arms. Asriel liked this, the peace. It was so liberating, so freeing. He managed to free himself from Frisk without stirring her before climbing out of bed and to his window. As Asriel opened his window he breathed in the fresh morning air. He felt that he could get used to this.

 

The city was alive and well, the markets were busy with people who were buying everything from jewellery to fruits. It was almost as if there wasn’t a war on. He looked up at the clear blue sky, seeing the odd bird fly through the air. The sounds were comforting. The laughter of children below, the chatter of humans and monsters alike as they went about their daily business, the whistling of an artillery shell…

 

Asriel’s eyes shot open as he pushed himself away from the window. Not a second later an explosion consumed all other sounds, before he could think another one hit, and another, and another. Asriel managed to get himself to his feet and grab his helmet and browning. Frisk had already gone to her room and was getting her equipment as well. Once Asriel was ready he looked out the window once more, rockets were slamming into buildings, causing chunks of brick to collapse into the streets below.

 

Asriel ran out of his room into the hallway to see Frisk waiting for him. She was wearing a simple khaki green uniform and her medic helmet along side her medical kit which was slung over her shoulder. Asriel nodded to her and they ran through the castle to the entrance. The large wooden doors that they hadn’t walked through less than a day ago were completely open, allowing soldiers and equipment to flow through and set up defences within the castle. Asriel and Frisk ran out into the courtyard and managed to catch a ride on a truck that was headed to the one of the roads leading out of the city.

 

**

 

By the time Asriel and Frisk had reached the city exit, a raging battle was already ensuing. A makeshift barricade, made from overturned furniture, barbed wire and the rubble from a nearby building, was the only line of defence stopping the oncoming horde of enemies. Asriel sprinted to the barricade and climbed to the top. He set down his browning and pulled the trigger, releasing a hailstorm of bullets. Soldiers dropped like flies but the endless stream of soldiers didn’t seem to end. Grenades were flying over the barricade causing pockets of dirt to fly into the air. Asriel was forced to duck when he felt something hit his helmet.

 

“You okay?” A fellow machine gunner asked Asriel as he inspected his helmet.

 

“Yeah, a stray bullet just bounced off, that’s all.” Asriel replied. He wasted no time in placing his helmet on his head as he climbed back up to his machine gun and continued firing.

 

“TANK!” Another soldier yelled. Asriel could already see the panzer IV driving over the hill. It fired a shell randomly that landed just shy of the barricade. Another tank, a T-34, drove over the hill as well and fired a more accurate shot. The shell collided with the barricade square on, causing Asriel to fall backwards into the dirt. He desperately tried to get to his feet as the barricade started to be overrun by enemies. He, Frisk, and the surviving defenders retreated back into the city, leaving an entrance for the invading force.

 

**Justice**

 

Justice stared over the map, trying to get his head around what he was being told. The enemy had attacked, yes, but they had only attacked a certain area of the city, specifically where there was a lack of military presence and the location of the castle. It didn’t make sense. They didn’t even bombard anywhere else. Why here? If they did take this area then they would be surrounded by the rest of the monster army. As the commander of all armoured forces in the city, Justice had to act fast on what he and his tanks would do.

 

Sentinel, Spark and Panzer all looked at the map with him, having arrived at the city mere hours before the attack.

 

“We can’t risk leaving an area exposed.” Sentinel said. “They’re trying to lure us into a trap. Once we send troops to this area, they’ll strike.”

 

“I know” Justice replied. “I’ll have to rally our armour in this area and help the defence. Sentinel, I want you to stay here and keep advising the commanders on what to do, they’ll need someone with experience.”

 

“Got it” Sentinel nodded. Justice returned the nod before running out of the command post and to the Maus. As the engine started, he got onto the radio. “All tanks, your job is simple, answer the request of troops in the area. It doesn’t matter if it is a defence, a support, or even a counter attack; I just want you to help keep the area in our hands.” A collective yes sir soon answered and the tanks set off on their mission. The battle had begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. So lets recap. There are spies in the city who have knowledge of the strength of monster forces and the location of the castle. The humans have already breached the city and they aren't even here to take it. This isn't good.


	23. Chapter 23: History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is black and white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Once again I am sorry for long pause but I just haven't gotten around to it. Either way, I hope you enjoy.

Asriel relentlessly fired at the enemies ahead of him, causing them to drop like flies. It had been 3 days since the attack on the city and that had already fallen back to another defensive line twice. Asriel couldn’t help but wonder what the hell the people at command were doing. It was as if they were trying to make the monsters lose.

The defensive line monsters had retreated behind this time was located on the edge of a massive park. It meant that the humans were forced to charge over open land, which made them easy targets for the monster machine guns. The humans had just sent another wave of troops to try and break the defences to no avail. The Maus was ahead of Asriel, providing cover for Frisk and other monsters that were sent out to secure a crash site. A bomber had crashed and it was believed to hold valua-

An explosion larger than anything Asriel had ever seen erupted in the middle of the park, causing tons of dirt, stone, and metal to fly into the air. The dirt rose higher and higher until it started to come crashing down. Asriel ducked down as the dirt fell onto him and everyone else.

**10 Minutes earlier**

The colonel stood on the hill, watching his army below. He was pleased with the results he had received from the spies. The city was in panic and the monsters were being pushed back. Soon they would have completed their mission many weeks ahead of schedule, which would have been perfect.

“Sir,” The colonel turned his head. One of his captains stood to attention with a clip board ready. “It has arrived sir.”

The colonel smiled. “Good,” he said. “Take me there now.”

“Yes sir.” The captain bowed and gestured the colonel to follow him as he walked down the hill. “I took the liberty of ordering them to prepare to fire at your command sir.”

“Excellent, we need to strike as soon as possible.” The colonel replied. They climbed another hell that over looked the railway tracks. Most of the railway was being used by supply trains; however, two sets of tracks were taken up by something larger; the Gustav Railway Cannon. The colonel looked at the titanic monster. The cannon itself had a calibre of 800mm, and had to be transported and fired on a large steel platform on a set of railway tracks. A massive crane carried the 9 ton shells that the monster fired.

An artillery officer approached the pair, his uniform suggesting origins from the Soviet Union. He spoke with a strong accent.

“Sir! The gun is ready to fire on your command!” He said.

“You may fire when ready.” The colonel said.

The officer turned around and yelled at the men on the gun. “FIRE!”

On command the beast slowly began to rise into the air. The stood tall above all the other guns and dominated the tree line. The gun started to make small adjustments before finally coming to a standstill. It was deathly silent, to the point where you could hear the individual’s heart beat.

A thunderous explosion erupted from the gun as fire shot out the top. The metal barrel slung to the ground, the only thing stopping it being the pistons. All the force caused the Gustav to slide back, the screeching of the wheels against the tracks showing the power. The entire ground shook violently, and for a few seconds it felt that the world would end.

**

The shell knew no other purpose other than meet its target. It penetrated the blanket of clouds with no trouble and it started to arch over. The shell didn’t know how far it had travelled, 2 miles, 4 miles? It didn’t matter, it would hit where it needed to. The shell flew back into the clouds and soon a city started to appear below. The shell saw its target, a large park where fighting was happening.

**Frisk**

Frisk opened her eyes to a dark brown sky. She couldn’t hear a thing; the only sound present was ringing. It felt as if someone had bashed her head with a hammer multiple times. She managed to pull herself onto her backside with some effort. She looked around her, trying to make sense of her surroundings. She was in a crater, a massive one. She didn’t know how large the crater was but it was more than large enough to fit a few houses in it.

She looked up at the crater’s edge; one side had human forces, the other side had monster forces, but neither side were firing. Frisk pulled herself to her feet; she felt a hundred pairs of eyes follow her movements. She was so confused, what was going on?

As her hearing returned she could make out the sound of foot steps behind her. She turned and froze in place. A kill squad soldier, gas mask and everything, approached her, his gun at the ready. She couldn’t run, no way could she run. The soldier stopped a few meters from her; they merely stared at each other. He raised his gun and aimed it at her head.

Frisk shut her eyes and waited for it to be over… yet it never came. She opened her eyes and looked back at him. Another human, a captain, was next to him. His hand was resting on the gun, forcing it to be aimed at the ground. Both she and the soldier were confused. The captain took off his coat and approached Frisk. She watched him in awe as he placed his coat around her shoulders for warmth. The captain looked back at the soldier. He then said what Frisk will never forget.

“One day. History will judge us.”

The captain started to walk back to his side of the crater and soon the soldier followed. Frisk stood there, staring. She could barely register Asriel’s calls as she blacked out from exhaustion.

**Asriel**

As Asriel pulled Frisk out of the crater, medic tended to her wounds. He looked back at the enemy and spotted the captain. He was looking directly at him. Asriel nodded at the captain, unsure at the response. The captain merely nodded back before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "One day, history will judge us." A little history on that:  
> During WW2 in occupied Poland, the Polish Police aided the SS in the capture of Jews from the ghettos. The story goes that a Polish police officer had aimed his gun at a Jewish woman, her only crime being that she was a Jew. An SS captain stopped the police officer and said those words, sparing the woman's life.
> 
> History has judged them, and the Nazis have been found guilty. But don't forget that there were american soldiers who killed children on suspect of being spies and Nazi soldiers who spared them.


	24. Chapter 24: Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HIGH AMOUNTS OF GORE, IF YOU DON'T DO WELL WITH GORE, BE CAREFUL WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER!  
> For everyone else... enjoy.

Asriel slowly opened his eyes. He found his hands tied together. He looked at his surroundings, Frisk was next to him in a similar state, and they were surrounded by humans.

Asriel’s memory slowly came back to him; they were doing a simple mission, reach the bank to aid in securing it, if it wasn’t for that damn mine… Asriel internally sighed, it was his fault, he should have been more observant. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a punch to the jaw. Asriel looked back at the humans, hate in his eyes. One of them stepped forward; he appeared to be a colonel.

“Asriel. You’re finally awake.” The human said. His words dripped with poison, Asriel knew he was dealing with a more fanatical human. How did he know his name? “We’ve been waiting.”

“What do you want?” Asriel asked.

“Where is the King?” The colonel replied. His tone was toxic.

“Do you honestly think I’ll tell you? Even if I did know I would take that secret to the grave.” Asriel said. He needed to get out of here.

“Prince. Asriel. Dreemurr. I will not ask you again. Where is the King?” The human asked impatiently.

“Fuck. Off.” Asriel spat in the human’s face. The human pulled himself away and wiped his face. “You won’t break me.”

“I don’t plan on breaking you.” The human said. He waved a hand to on of the other soldiers. They walked over to the back of the truck. “I don’t plan on that at all.”

The soldier returned with a shotgun.

“I shall ask once more, where is the king.” The human took the shotgun and loaded two shells into it. Asriel said nothing.

Frisk was worried, Asriel was going to get himself killed. The human walked over to Frisk. She felt her blood run cold in her veins. “You make me sad Asriel”

The human aimed the shotgun at Frisk’s knee and pulled the trigger. Frisk cried out in agony as her knee exploded. She fell to the ground, writhing in pain. She could barely register Asriel’s pleas to stop. Frisk just stared into the sky, unable to move. It took everything to look down at her leg.

Her knee had turned into a slag of flesh. Fragments of bone were on the floor, some had been embedded into her leg. Blood dripped from the open wound; she could see the pellets in her flesh. She tried to move her leg, she nearly screamed again when the pain shot through her.

“STOP! STOP, I’LL TELL YOU, JUST PLEASE STOP!” She could hear Asriel shouting.

“Oh no Asriel, you made your choice. I’m not breaking you, am I?” The human said. He moved the shotgun over to the other knee and fired again. Frisk didn’t scream this time, she merely sobbed silently. The pain was unbearable. She looked down to see her other leg, the shattered bone stuck out like a sore thumb.

“YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKER. I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” Asriel tried to attack him but was held back.

The human crouched down in front of Frisk and ran a hand across her face. She continued to cry. The human noticed a chain around her neck and pulled it out, revealing her necklace.

“He gave this to you? How sweet.” The human pulled hard, causing the chain to snap. He lifted the golden heart to the sky and examined it for a moment. “I want the monster to watch me.”

The humans forced Asriel to look at Frisk as he stuck the heart into Frisk’s skin. He used it as a knife, carving Frisk’s skin like a professional. Frisk just kept crying out in pain for somebody, anybody to stop this. But it didn’t. The human dug the necklace into Frisk’s neck before letting go and pulling away from her. She was barely moving, the rise and fall of her chest was the only proof she was alive.

“Please, stop.” Tears ran down Asriel’s face as he cried. This hell was too much for him. “I’ll tell you. I’ll tell you everything.”

“Go on.” The human said.

“I don’t know where my father is, he is constantly moving around. If you want to find him then you need to get his attention, kill a lot of civilians, I don’t know. That’s all I know.” Asriel said. He couldn’t take his eyes off Frisk. “Just let her go.”

“Thank you Asriel.” The human said. “No, I think what I’ll do is kill her and use you to get the King.”

“NO! PLEASE!” The human pulled out a pistol and walked over to Frisk. As he aimed it at her head a similar sight appeared. A red, floating heart. The human had stopped. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before bringing the pistol down and shooting the heart. Frisk cried out again, the pain was 10x worse than before. A small bar appeared, it said:

“FRISK. LV 1 HP 5/20” the 5 turned to a 1.

“Take her away; the doctor shall be ecstatic to hear we found one of them.” The human said. Asriel watched as she was dragged away.

“What about him?” One of the other humans asked.

“Leave him here for the crows.” The human said.

Asriel didn’t move as he was tied to a pole. He was too scared to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	25. Chapter 25: Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'd like to say some things. 1.HOLY SHIT 9 VIEWS AWAY FROM 1000! This is going to be a big thing for me. I know to others 1000 doesn't seem like a lot but to me it is! Thank you all for all the support you have given this work. I'm happy to see people interested in something I created. 
> 
> Anyway, enough about me. Enjoy the chapter!

The ground was deathly silent. A gas attack caused the humans to go into hiding and wait, while the monsters took the advantage to explore the now ruined city. The gas had now settled and now formed a blanket of green mist that went up to a human’s shoulders.

The Maus crawled along the cobble road, the thick layer of gas not even reaching the top of the tracks. Justice stared out of the hatch, watching for any movement. They were specifically looking for Frisk and Asriel. After their failure to return from their mission, they assumed the worse. Justice looked down at the motionless bodies that littered the roads, their faces frozen in stares that could make a statue tremble. He scanned the green mist for anything; it was only when he noticed the body tied to a wooden pole that the Maus came to a stop.

“I’m going to investigate,” Justice said as he pulled a gas mask off on of the hooks in the turret.

“You sure?” Kindness asked. “It looks dead to me.”

“Look closer,” said Justice. As Kindness squinted at the figure, she noticed how the body’s chest was rising and falling, as well as horns coming out of the head.

“You don’t think-” Kindness began.

“There’s only one way to find out.” Justice said as he clambered out to the tank. “Cover me.”

Justice jumped down and started to move silently through the fog. Visibility was much worse down here and the dirty goggles of the mask didn’t help. Justice could barely make out the monster. As he got closer his suspicions were confirmed. Asriel rested against the pole, unmoving except for his breathing. Justice could swear that he was muttering something.

“Asriel…” Justice started. Asriel had already looked up at Justice, he looked like hell. But it was his eyes that haunted Justice; the eyes were looking through him, as if they were looking at something else. His face was pure fear, as though he had seen a ghost.

“I killed her… I killed them all…” Asriel muttered to himself.

“Asriel? Asriel snap out of it!” Justice said. He slapped Asriel across the face, which appeared to bring him back to the real world.

“J-Justice!” Asriel exclaimed. His face soon turned from surprise to sadness. “Oh God Justice… I’m so, so sorry.”

“What are you talking about Asriel?” Justice said. He cut Asriel’s bindings and pulled him to his feet. “Where’s Frisk?”

Asriel didn’t answer for a few seconds. “Gone. They took her.” He said emotionlessly. Justice didn’t reply. He had heard enough.

“C’mon Asriel, let’s get you home.” Justice said as he helped Asriel to the Maus. The drive back to the castle was silent. Everyone knew Frisk’s twisted fate, not specifically but more than enough to get a general idea of what it was. Strangely, the thought of her fate not being entirely certain was more chilling than being certain of it.

Once at the castle, Toriel immediately took Asriel away to comfort him, while Justice went to meet up with Sentinel.

“What’s our situation?” Justice asked as he joined Sentinel, who was over looking a map of the city.

“The gas attack had hindered their advance; we will have time to prepare.” Sentinel said. “I hate to do this Justice but I need the Maus out there again, I need you to hold a crossroad here.” Sentinel pointed to the map.

“Isn’t that a little way off from the castle?” Justice asked.

“Trust me; it is imperative that you defend this crossroad.” Sentinel said.

“Alright then.” Justice said. He walked back out of the castle and into the courtyard. The gas had dissipated by now and he could finally breathe, so it wouldn’t be long until the humans counter attack. As he walked, he noticed Undyne returning from one of her missions.

“Hey punk!” Undyne said. “Where are you off to?”

“Hey Undyne, we’re heading out to the crossroads a few clicks north from here.” Justice said, stopping to talk to the captain.

“Really? Again?” Undyne said questionably, she appeared to have an honest look of worry that she had for all her soldiers. “I’m all for taking the fight to the enemy but you need to rest Justice, how many missions has it been? Four? Five?”

“Six,” Justice said. “And it’s not like we have a choice. We’re one of the few heavy tanks in the city. The rest of them are still fighting the main fight back at Fire Mountain.”

“Well, stay safe anyway.” Undyne said. “Don’t want to lose the Maus.”

“We’ll be fine.” Justice assured as he walked over to the Maus.

**

Asriel sat in his room alone. His mother and father had been soothing him over the loss of Frisk but soon they were needed in other duties. This left Asriel alone to wallow. How could he be so stupid? Why did he let her suffer? Would she ever forgive him for this? Would he ever see her again?

Asriel shook these thoughts from his mind; he decided that a walk through the castle would do him good. As he walked down the cold, stone hallways, Asriel swore he could hear something. It was the sound of a Morse code machine. _Strange,_ Asriel thought. _I thought the only Morse code machine was in the basement._ Asriel decided to investigate. The sound of soft beeping was easy to follow and soon Asriel was in front of Sentinel’s door. As Asriel opened the door, he saw Sentinel sitting at a wooden desk, working away on the machine. He didn’t bother to look up as he spoke.

“Asriel, I’ve been waiting for you.” Sentinel said.

“What is going on here Sentinel?” Asriel asked. He suddenly heard the door close behind him and the warm barrel of a flamethrower placed to his back.

“Don’t move.” He heard Spark say behind him. Panzer came out from behind a curtain and aimed his Anti-Tank rifle at Asriel’s head. Sentinel got up and strapped his armour on before picking up his heavy MG and pointing it at Asriel.

“What’s going on it the plan that will end this war and you are the centre of it.” Sentinel chuckled.

“Why are you helping the enemy, Sentinel? What happened to your mission to aid us?” Asriel asked.

“Haha. Wow. You idiot. Do you really think that the world cares about you? No, they don’t, all that was just a ruse to get you to trust us.” Sentinel said. “Remember the gas attack? Did you ever wonder why we took the radio? And isn’t it a surprise that that colonel knew your name? No wonder you couldn’t save Frisk.”

Asriel’s anger grew, he had tricked them. He tricked all of them. And because of him, they had lost so many.

“Now walk prince, we have someone to meet.”

**

Undyne stood ready; all of her men were trained on the large, oak doors. Just a minute ago there were the sounds of fighting coming from outside. She was ready to beat back the humans. Suddenly, the door exploded into fragments. Through the smoke came some humans, behind them was a tank. The humans wore similar gear to that of Sentinel and his squad mates. Damn it, where the hell are they? One of them stepped forward and spoke.

“Greetings, your Majesty!” The human said, addressing Asgore, who stood on the stone stairway. “I apologise for the door, but that’s what happens when you keep it locked.”

“What do you want?” Undyne said, summoning a spear in her hand.

“What do I want? Simple.” The human chuckled. “The king.”

“Yeah right!” Undyne said. “You’ve got through all of us first!”

“Oh, I don’t plan on going through any of you.” The humans said. A small door near the humans opened and Sentinel walked out, his gun raised. Behind him walked out Asriel. His hands where behind his back and Spark’s flamethrower was aimed right at him. Panzer walked out and also aimed at the monsters.

“Asriel…” Asgore said under his breath.

“The deal is simple Asgore.” The Sentinel said, pulling out a revolver and aiming it to Asriel’s head. “Come with us quietly or I shoot your son.”

“What makes you think that killing Asriel will end good for you?” Undyne said.

“Because, Undyne, this is no ordinary tank.” Said another one of the humans. “This is a crocodile, aka, a flamethrower tank. Shoot us, and that tank burns this place to the ground.

Undyne was speechless. No monster dared move, unsure of what to do. Asgore slowly began his way down the steps towards the humans. No one did anything to stop him except Asriel.

“Don’t do it dad.” Asriel was pleading with his father.

As Asgore stopped in front of the humans, he allowed them to grab hold of him.

“Now let my son go.” Asgore said.

“I must admit your majesty, this went smoother than expected.” Sentinel said “I’ll keep my end of the deal. I won’t _SHOOT_ him. Croc! Burn him alive!”

The sherman crocodile turned it’s gun and aimed down at Asirel. An explosion next to the tank caused it to flip over onto its side, crushing the humans unfortunate enough to be under it. Panzer ran to the back of the tank and looked out of the doors.

“IT’S THE FUCKING MAUS!” He shouted. On cue, another 12.8cm shell ripped through Panzer, causing him to explode. The shell crashed into the ground. The Maus slowly drove down the road towards the castle. It was pissed.

“Fuck.” Sentinel muttered to himself. The monsters began to fire at the humans as Undyne pulled Asgore away. Sentinel watched as his squad mates were cut down around him. He turned around to be hit square in the face with Asriel’s club. Sentinel laid on the ground dazed. He looked up to see Asriel above him, his club raised. He could only brace as he felt his jaw shatter.

Undyne watched as Asriel beat Sentinel, almost shocked at him. He didn’t stop. As a piece of Sentinel’s nose ripped off his face Undyne ordered Asriel to stop. He complied and held the urge to hit him again.

As Asriel turned away, he felt a tug on his ankle. Sentinel, broken and bloodied, stared at Asriel.

“If I’m going to die, I’m taking someone with me.” Sentinel said. He lifted up a grenade, its pin missing. Asriel barely pulled away as the grenade exploded, throwing him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saw that coming?


	27. IMORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hello everyone.

I apologize for how little I've been working on this story but I ran into trouble. Right now I'm doing my last year of school and I am seriously worried that I might fail some of my exams. This and the huge writers block I have had to deal with meant that I found no time to continue the story. I'm sorry to say that I'm discontinuing the story. Instead, I am rewriting the story with more depth and chapters, but at a much longer interval. Until I can get my GCSEs out of the way, I won't be able to put out as many chapters. I'm sorry to you all and I wish I could give my all into this story but I have so much going on that it just feels like I'm going to collapse from what I have to do. Once again, I'm sorry. Thank you all for your support.

Century64.


End file.
